


so believe that magic works

by awkwardedgeworth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hogwarts AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardedgeworth/pseuds/awkwardedgeworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Akaashi Keiji and several classmates of his year volunteered to sign up for the exchange program that would Portkey them halfway around the globe to rainy Scotland, he didn't expect his oriental tour of Hogwarts to be interrupted by two teenagers dive bombing into the castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so believe that magic works

**Author's Note:**

> -emerges from the abyss- i am back from the depths of that tg au fic! nothing's new with me other than my sufferings in summer school. it took me four hours to decide on the title okay? it's from Magic Works by The Weird Sister's in harry potter goblet of fire where everyone was dancing in the yule ball.
> 
> it was that or "can you feel the love tonight" from lion king
> 
> let's pretend that hinata and natsu are two years apart ok? ok.  
> akaashi jumped a grade in this fic :3
> 
> many thanks to aiden because he edited this monster of a 34K one shot. you the best.
> 
> Edit: hello, it's been brought to my attention recently that some parts of this fic have sensitive and offensive material and I want you all to know that I did not intend for this fic to come out like so. I apologize in advance if you're upset by this, and I'm very sorry.

 

 

When Akaashi Keiji and several classmates of his year volunteered to sign up for the exchange program that would Portkey them halfway around the globe to rainy Scotland, he didn't expect his oriental tour of Hogwarts to be interrupted by two teenagers dive bombing into the castle.

 

"-and this is the Entrance Hall. To the side is the Great Hall where the students eat their meals and receive parcel from their family." The grey witch in front of him says, leading a group of recently-arrived Mahoutokoro exchange students who had a language charm performed on them. "The Hufflepuff Common Room and Kitchen can be accessed through the end of the hallway. Are there any questions?"

 

Beside him, Daichi opens his mouth, dark eyes curious when they hear a strangled yell above them. Akaashi's eyes flits to the ornate glass windows decorating the walls, arm automatically pushing Daichi out of the way before the glass breaks. Two teenagers comes spinning in, narrowly missing Daichi, and crashes into him.

 

In retrospect he should have moved  _and_ pushed Daichi away.

 

A great weight slams into his chest, and Akaashi is mildly aware of the rubble and dust riding on the other person's shoulders before he slams against the floor. He sees a pair of panicked amber eyes and feels the air wheeze out of his lungs.

 

" _Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shiiittt!_  I'm so, so, so, so terribly, so fucking sorry! Are you alright?" The stranger works the broomstick out between his legs (still miraculously in one piece) and brushes the debris from Akaashi's hair, babbling non stop. Over to the side, he sees his classmates clinging to each other, their eyes as wide as saucers. "You're not hurt right? I tried to take most of the impact so you won't get hurt so much- wait." The stranger squints his eyes at Akaashi. "You're new here."

 

"I'm a transfer. From Mahoutokoro School of Magic in Japan." 

 

The stranger and his friend who crashed through the windows with him share a look with each other, before the lady who gave Akaashi's classmates a tour screeches.

 

" _Bokuto! Kuroo!_ "

 

They pale. "H-Hi! Headmistress McGonagall! See- um, how have you been? Was your summer break swell?" The stranger's friend speaks up. Akaashi picks himself from the ground, hand brushing his new black robes as the Headmistress turns from white to an angry purple, veins bulging from the sides of her head. "I see you've been giving the exchange students a tour. Hello! I'm Kuroo Tetsurou!" Bedhead directs his last statement of Akaashi's classmates. Over to the side, he sees Daichi glare at the teen who nearly flattened him into a pancake.

 

" _Never in my life- such **unprofessional** mannerism you two are showing right now! We have  **guests** in the castle!  **Exchange students!**  And you  **dare** to dive into the Entrance Hall like you two are in a stadium?!_" The Headmistress's voice goes from hissing to absolute, unrestrained fury as the two teens (who are taller than her by a good head and shoulders) cower. " _Unbelievable! Never in my teaching career would I dare think that this would happen twice! How dare you!- First it was Potter in his first year- and **you!**  You both are captains! Show a little maturity!_" By the end of her speech, Akaashi sees that she's breathing hard, eyes as potent as daggers.

 

"...sorry-"

 

" _That won't cut it! One hundred points from Slytherin and Gryffindor for demolishing the school! Detention for as long as I see fit! You will both miss the Opening Banquet and see me straight away once I usher the exchange students off!_ "

 

The boys glumly accept their punishment, picking up their broomsticks and trudging into the deeper part of the castle. Headmistress McGonagall breathes in through her flared nostrils, before plastering on a smooth smile. "I'm terribly sorry for that unexpected event. I can assure you that our students are well behaved." She looks at Akaashi. "Are you quite alright, boy?"

 

"Yes." He lies. His back will be bruised later, but there's no point in severing their punishment when Akaashi already knows the boy who took most of the impact from the crash tried to shield him. "Perfectly fine."

 

 

 

" _Hello there. Mahoutokoro student I see. Great mind. Oh my- I see a lot of talent in you. You're a pureblood, aren't you? They're rare these days. Hmm, where shall I place you?_ "

 

"...um..."

 

" _No worries, son. Only you can hear me. Dear, dear, you're another hat-stall. Loyal, patient, very intelligent, ambitious, but not overly so. Exceedingly self-preserved. What a very good head on your shoulders! Now... Ravenclaw or Slytherin..._ "

 

"...What are the differences in the two houses?"

 

" _Ah! There we go! Weighing your options before choosing! Very Slytherin like of you, but to answer your question- not much. Slytherin's reputation has recovered fairly well ever since the war. Ravenclaw is prided for their intelligence, and Slytherins are very loyal. My, now that I think about it you have a little Hufflepuff in you as well. You like to work hard don't you?_ " The Hat sounds very sad about this, and Akaashi subconsciously grips the edges of the ancient stool as the Hat hums.

 

" _Well, I can't decide. Do you have a preference? We've been at this for 15 minutes now._ "

 

"Not really."

 

" _Is that so...? Well, alright, I guess you'll be in SLYTHERIN!_ "

 

 

 

"What classes do you have?" Daichi asks, sliding into the seat next to his. He and his classmates have a special table to themselves since it's the first week and to assimilate themselves would be nerve wracking (Asahi has already chewed his nails clean). His friend looks tired, yellow tie sloppily looped around his neck as Akaashi grabs the piece of paper floating around him, casually ducking as a falcon swoops to a nearby table with a letter between its beak.

 

"Charms in the morning and-"

 

Just then, the whole room jumps to their feet, yelling and clapping as two boys walked in. Akaashi sees mild irritation settle on Daichi's face when he realizes that it's Bedhead and the stranger who crashed into him yesterday.

 

"How was it?" One student cries, "Did it work?"

 

Bedhead tosses the kid a small device that Akaashi has seen hanging off the front of the broomstick with a grin. "The idea of it teaching a broomstick to automatically do loops and fancy tricks is great, but Bokuto here crashed into the Whomping Willow-" The audience winces. "-and I nearly become food for the Giant Squid, which, for future references, doesn't like it when people crash into the lake when it's napping."

 

"But was it true that you crashed into the castle? People said McGonagall was breathing fire."

 

"Oh yeah," Bedhead winces slightly. "We're in trouble. I have to clip all the twigs growing out of the school brooms and be her slave but Bo here got the worst of it because he crashed into one of the exchange students. "' _Since you seem to enjoy yourself immensely there, I suggest you clean the Owlery until it's spotless.'_ "

 

"Iconic."

 

"Legendary."

 

"What an idiot," Daichi huffs, turning his attention to his plate of toast before sipping his miso soup. Akaashi takes a sliver of grilled fish for breakfast, waving his cherry wand to pour some tea into his cup. English breakfasts are too heavy for him, all the butter and toast with marmalade and carbs. "You'd think he's a celebrity."

 

"They seem to be well liked by everyone."

 

"As long as none of them are in my classes, I'm fine. Oh- I have Defense Against the Dark Arts with you in the evening... and that's it." Daichi says in horror, slipping into Japanese. "I only have one class with you."

 

"You'll make some friends," Akaashi cringes, "There's bound to be a friendly Hufflepuff right? Ushijima with you?"

 

"Ushijima already made enemies in our dormitory. There's this Prefect who showed us around the rooms and they're already fighting like children. He's crazy by the way, my Prefect." Daichi deadpans. "He kept talking about his boyfriend and aliens. And how his goal is to crush whomever 'Tobio-chan' is."

 

"Rough," Akaashi mumbles, standing up when students begin to leave, tugging their heavy book bags with them. "See you at lunch, Sawamura."

 

"See you," Daichi glumly says.

 

 

 

 

Kuroo walks into class, dropping into his seat and opening his Advance Arithmancy Textbook and deflecting a shower of glitter Bokuto must have implanted in there with a swift flick of his wand before registering an angry squawk. He swivels, eyes meeting one of the Mahoutokoro Hufflepuffs, glittering from head to toe. Then he says, very cleverly of course, "You're the kid I nearly flattened."

 

The new Hufflepuff shoots him a mighty scowl, spinning on his heels to survey for empty seat in the classroom as Kuroo grins. It's all full except for the one right next to him. It used to be Bokuto's spot, but the Slytherins and Gryffindors are split apart this year. He continues to leer at the student, who's movements are stiff and is obviously uncomfortable as he brushes the speckles off his robes. "So, how was your first night here? Comfy bed? Nice dinner?"

 

"The food was excellent." Exchange student flushes, eyes staring madly straight ahead as Kuroo watches him adjust his notebooks and play with one of those mechanical pencils that have Never Ending Lead and can change colors on command. He flits his eyes over to Kuroo, a fraction of politeness slipping into his voice, "How was yours?"

 

"It would be better if I had you as company." Kuroo prettily laughs as the exchange student splutters, gleeful that he has someone to tease in this boring class. It's been a while since he had this much fun. As a sixth year, everyone is used to his antics and knows he's a giant flirt. "I'm sorry for terrorizing your first impression of us Hogwarts students. Can I make it up to you?"

 

Exchange student pauses, probably assessing the sincerity of his request. Kuroo wipes off the smile, shoulders close enough to brush since the arithmancy classroom is slightly larger than a broom closet, "Seriously. I feel bad for knocking into you like that."

 

"...Sure." He says, a little doubtful and wary, like he isn't sure to make what of Kuroo just yet. 

 

"Awesome. I'm Kuroo Tetsurou."

 

"Sawamura Daichi." Kuroo shakes his hand, feeling electricity travel up his arms like the first time he'd waved a wand and saw red sparks shooting out of the tip. He can tell Sawamura felt it too- and he quickly drops his hand, head straight again as the professor walks into class.

 

The whole morning, Kuroo sees Sawamura on the edge of his chair, elbows crammed as close to his body as he can, refusing for their elbows to brush.

 

When the bell rings, Sawamura flees, ears red.

 

Bokuto meets him out in the courtyard as they walk to lunch. He's babbling about the new kid in his Charms class, the same one he crashed into. Kuroo doesn't listen to a word he said, body still twitching from the electric handshake before Bokuto crosses his arms. "What's wrong with you today man?"

 

"Nothing. Nothing."

 

 

  

 

Akaashi looks up from his homework, blinking as Daichi corners him in the library. Despite it being the first weekend of the new school year, the library is surprisingly empty, devoid of Ravenclaws who had been hogging all the table space last time Akaashi stepped in.

 

"I'm sorry?"

 

"We're going to see a Quidditch game." Daichi repeats, ears red. Akaashi arches a confused eyebrows before Daichi sufficiently closes all of his textbooks. "The guy who nearly crashed into me? Bedhead? He said that he wants to apologize to me, and he's invited me to the school game."

 

"He invited you."

 

"He said I can invite anyone. Kiyoko's going already- this girl in my house named Yachi asked her to go since they share Choral Music together." Daichi manages to drag Akaashi away from the library, "And besides, I've barely seen you all this week. Our classes are in the opposite direction."

 

"How are they?"

 

"Bedhead- his name is Kuroo- Kuroo's in every single one of my classes and I hate it. Somehow the only seat available in every class is the one right next to him." Daichi says, tightening his cloak around him as they step out into the fall air, crisp with the scent of wind. Over in the fields, Akaashi can hear the excitement from the stadium. "He teases me every single minute and I nearly burnt my potion dry yesterday."

 

Akaashi honestly doesn't know what to say about that.

 

"Enough of me grumbling- how was yours?"

 

"Good."

  
"...That's it?"

 

Akaashi picks his way down the hill, hair ruffling in the breeze as they manage to find an empty bench in the third row. Everyone here is either wearing red and gold or green and silver. Daichi is momentarily busy by whipping his head back and forth, looking for Kuroo. "The person who crashed into me is in my Charms and Potions, but other than that, I have no classes with him." He says after Daichi gives up his search.

 

"That's...that's so unfair."

 

Akaashi flashes him a quick smile before the crowds  _roars_ and seven figures zoom over their heads, clad in red robes. 

 

" _Yachi you have to speak louder if you want to be commentator!_ " McGonagall's voice emits from the stadium, magically magnified by large megaphone. Beside her, Akaashi can see a tiny blonde shaking in the wind.

 

" _Y-Yes, Professor- H-Hi everyone! Gryffindor just entered the pitch being lead by Captain and Keeper, Bokuto Koutarou, Chasers Lev Haiba, Iwaizumi Hajime, and Tanaka Ryuunosuke followed by Beaters Hinata Shouyou and Natsu with Seeker Nishinoya Yuu!_ " The crowd continues to cheer, and Akaashi blinks when he realizes the stranger who crashed into him is the Keeper, who's waving at the crowd, elated grin visible on his face.

 

Daichi yells into his ear. "Isn't that the guy who knocked into you?"

 

Akaashi nods as Yachi continues to comment. " _And introducing the Slytherins is Captain and Chaser Kuroo Tetsurou, flanked by Yaku Morisuke, and Tsukishima Kei! Zooming out of the stands now are Beaters Futakuchi Kenji and Aone Takanobu, Keeper Sugawara Koushi followed by Seeker Kageyama Tobio! Captains are shaking their hands, players mounting their brooms and- they're off! Gryffindor immediately has possession of the Quaffle, being passed from powerhouse Iwaizumi-san to Tanaka-san as they zoom up the pitch and- Oh! Blocked by Slytherin's Tsukki as Fukutachi-san aims a Bludger to Iwaizumi-san!"_

"Ugh," He hears Daichi mumble beside him. "Knew he was playing me."

_"Louder Yachi!"_

 

  
_"Yes, Professor! Slytherin in possession, Yaku and Tsukki streaking up the pitch, Quaffle passed to Fukutachi who gets it's past Hinata and Tanaka and- SLYTHERIN SCORES! 10-0 Slytherin! Oh? What's Captain Kuroo doing? He seems to be zooming to the stands..._ "

 

"Hey, Sawamura!" Kuroo directly yells at Daichi, whom Akaashi suspects can pass for a cherry tomato from the way the blood is flowing to his cheeks. A few people nearby laugh at Kuroo's antics as his hair is blown to one side. Kuroo cups his hands around his mouth, yelling, "Glad you came!"

 

"Regretting it!"

 

_"Looks like Captain Kuroo just got shot down,"_  Yachi comments. _"Back to the game, Keeper Sugawara just deflected three Quaffles! Gryffindor in possession, Iwaizumi-san passing to Tanaka-san to Natsu- dodging a Bludger there, nice one- to Lev to Iwaizumi- HE SCORES! 10-10 Gryffindor Slytherin!"_

 

A player wearing red robes with the #4 on his back grins, looping around the stadium for a victory lap as the Gryffindors cheers, shaking their banners and scarves. " _Keeper Sugawara apologizes to Seeker Kageyama, who can be seen cheering on his upperclassman! Slytherin in possession, Kuroo-san with the Quaffle tucked under his arm, passing it to Yaku-san- dodging a Bludger sent by sibling duo Hinata and Hinata! During the barrel roll Yaku-san lost his possession and now Gryffindor has it- NO! KUROO-SAN TOOK IT BACK FROM FOURTH YEAR CHASER LEV HAIBA AND HE'S DODGING ALL THE GRYFFINDOR CHASERS AND HE SCORES! 20-10 SLYTHERIN!_ "

 

"Sawamura!" Kuroo calls, zooming back to the middle of the stands as the referee scowls at him from his vantage point. Akaashi stifles a snicker. "Oi, Pouty. I'm sorry, okay? I'll watch the next game with you."

 

Daichi is flaming red at this point. "No thank you!"

 

Kuroo clutches his green jersey with his gloves, mimicking hurt. "Ouch. And I thought you Japanese are polite." His comment earns a few peals of laughter before a man with bleached hair zooms forward to throw his whistle at Kuroo's head at the same time Headmistress McGonagall took the microphone.

 

" _KUROO! GET BACK INTO THE GAME! YOUR TEAMMATES ARE SCORING WITHOUT YOU!_ "

 

" _Gryffindor is in trouble again! Come on Bokuto-senpai! Slytherin's Tsukishima tearing up the pitch, weaving between the Hinatas and Tanaka with Aone behind him, swinging the Bludgers away from him! They're coming closer to the goals! Captain Bokuto spreading his hands, looking confident- Tsukishima passing to Kuroo, who's grinning evilly- he shoots! OUCH!_ "

 

"What happened? What happened?" Daichi asks, squinting at the distance. The Gryffindor Keeper is white faced, zooming down and running to a small green lump with a broomstick between his legs. A whistle is blown and all fourteen players dismount, running to the end of the pitch and calling for a medic.

 

" _Oh my- holy crap! A Bludger was aimed to Bokuto-san from Aone-san, but he blocked it with the end of his broom, where it unfortunately sailed and hit Yaku-san's face."_ Yachi squeaks _. "Yaku-san seems to be knocked out and- ohhh man, that looks nasty. The side of his head is swelling. Professor Longbottom is swishing his wand to carry Yaku back to the castle.... It looks like with no reserve Chasers the game will be postponed._ "

 

 

 

" _Bokuto._ "

 

"I-I'm SORRY!" The Keeper sniffles, clinging onto Kuroo's legs as they crowd around Yaku's figure, pathetically small in the hospital cot as McGonagall is running around. Luck is  _definitely_ on their side. Madam Pomfrey is away on an emergency trip to her village because her niece is bed ridden with a bad case of dragon pox, and therefore they can't risk moving her into St. Mungo's. "KUROO IT WAS AN ACCIDENT I SWEAR!"

 

" _Bokuto-senpai!_ " Lev hisses, glaring down at the sniffling Keeper, silver hair sticking up from the wind. He grips his broomstick tightly. "How could you?"

 

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

 

"Please weep somewhere else, Bokuto." McGonagall says, rolling up her sleeves before soaking a rag in a bucket of light blue liquid. She looks at the Gryffindor team before locking eyes with the tallest member. "Haiba, compress this on the swelling. It should go down in a few hours, and then we'd have to ask someone to fly in here from Mungo's..."

 

While everyone shuffles off to the side for Lev, McGonagall turns her attention to Bokuto, who still has his arms wrapped around Kuroo's legs.

 

"I know it's an accident."

 

The ace refuses to stop bawling. "I'm still sorry!"

 

"Bokuto-san!" Nishinoya pipes up from the side. "It'll be all fine, Yaku is still breathing! And it just looks like he has one massive bruise! Think of the positive stuff! Now all year you can't do any worse than this!"

 

Kuroo glares at Nishinoya as Bokuto releases a strangled screech.

 

 

 

Akaashi makes his way to the Owlery, climbing up the West Tower, scarf and mittens at his arsenal as October turns from a series of golden leaves to grey November. A letter to his parents is in his hand, and he enters the cold room before locking eyes with a pure white crane roosting on in a crate with straw bursting from the sides. The Japanese use cranes instead of owls for message delivery, although pheasants aren't rare to be used in the inner city.

 

"Tokyo, Mahoutokoro School of Magic, Imperial Palace. From Chiyoda-ku, redirect to Akaashi Residence." He tells the crane, slipping his letter to the cylinder tube around the bird's neck before feeding it a sliver of fish. The crane bobs its head, before running to the end of the tower and spreading its wings.

 

Akaashi watches it become a tiny, speckled dot in the grey and green before spinning and walking into Headmistress McGonagall.

 

"Sending a letter?"

 

"Yes," He says politely, watching the Headmistress beckon down a handsome tawny. "My family is interested in my progress here. I've sent them some Butterbeer through muggle FedEx."

 

"You should try InstaHoot. Their falcons are quite the rage these days ever since muggles are speeding up. The terrors of taking the sub- never do so during rush hour, no matter how bad you don't fancy taking the Knight Bus." McGonagall sniffs. "Do you want some afternoon tea, Akaashi?"

 

He has particularly nothing to do, since Daichi is holed up teaching Ushijima the finer points of English grammar (the latter refused his language charm and is now suffering immensely), so he accepts it, following the Headmistress out of the tower and into the castle that's not that much warmer. 

 

"How is everyone settling in?" She probes him, before saying  _Albus_ to a gargoyle who leaps aside to reveal a spiral staircase. "I imagine Scotland is very different from Japan."

 

"Everyone has been settled in, thank you." Akaashi hovers around, looking at the circular room with towering bookshelves around them. There's an old book smell hanging in the air and he sees a Pensive in a corner, water shimmering before McGonagall points at a teapot, steam immediately rising from the top of the kettle.

 

"Do sit down. Green tea- sorry. Matcha or Earl Grey?" Akaashi studies the tea box and sees that she has imported the ones grown from Mahoutokoro's garden.

 

"Matcha, please." Another scan of the office lands his eyes on a series of portraits. Most of the occupants are sleeping, one man with greasy hair is slumbering peacefully. One of the portraits- in particular a man with a long beard and half moon spectacles- winks at him.

 

Then the portrait opens his mouth. "Minerva, who would this be?"

 

"Mahoutokoro exchange student. The Ministry thought it was a good idea to 'catalyze' some 'diversity' whatever that means. Although I'm not complaining," She shoots him a smile. "they've been earning a lot of points for their respective houses. Very polite. We should keep the exchange forever. You won't believe how quiet the castle is with Yamamoto and Konagegawa gone."

 

The portrait laughs, "Akaashi Keiji, right? Your sister is making the most charming headlines in the muggle world, playing the piano that is. I'm rather surprised that the Imperial Palace agreed to the exchange."

 

The tips of his ears burns as he cups his hands around the mug. "Thank you, sir."

 

"Now Minerva," the portrait says, blinking sagely as Akaashi finally realizes he's talking to Dumbledore.  _Dumbledore_. "I have received word that Poppy will be arriving back as soon as she could. The Hunt is preventing her from crossing the Highlands safely, and she'd rather not risk muggle transportation."

 

"The Hunt- ah I forgot. Centaurs. Of course." The current Headmistress sips her tea. "Thank you, Albus."

 

Dumbledore winks at Akaashi, before disappearing out of his frame. McGonagall sighs, mug clattering on the surface of the glass topped table. The greasy haired man on the portrait beside Dumbledore's wakes up with a start, before scanning the office with an irritated look, only to fall back asleep.

 

"Is Yaku-san alright?" Akaashi pipes, not knowing what to say. He's never been summoned to a teacher's office for some light talk and tea before. The collar around his neck and his green tie are suddenly too tight.

 

"He'll survive, but Slytherin is out of the running unless Kuroo opens another try out, but all the captains have trained their team for years. New tactic they say. It seems to be working, but Kuroo adamantly refuses to place Yaku, and I'm not too sure how to bring up the topic again." McGonagall purses her lips. 

 

"That's unfortunate," He says quietly, sipping his tea. There's a heavy silence before Akaashi looks up and sees the Headmistress staring at him. At once, he opens his mouth, words stumbling, " _Oh no, Professor- I can't_ -"

 

" **I** think you'll be a fine Chaser." McGonagall talks over him, eyes full of resolve. "You and Kuroo are in the same year. I'm sure he won't object. You seem to be a fast learner-"

 

"Professor!-"

 

"I'll ask him straight away-"

 

"Professor please! I can't ride a broom!"

 

"I'll get a student to teach you." She chirps, a smile stretching across her face. "Surely you've seen Quidditch matches at your own school, haven't you? Japan won third in the World Cup last summer."

 

 

 

  
_Oh no he's hot_ , is Bokuto's first trail of thoughts as the exchange student scribbles something in his notebook, eyes trained on the chalkboard as he spins to see Professor McGonagall's face.

 

"Why am I teaching him how to fly? Why can't Kuroo- I mean, he's his captain. It's only natural to let the captain do captain-y things?" Bokuto says, pouting when McGonagall sniffs and sharpens her eyes.

 

"Who was it that broke the window and made a mess in the hallway on the first day of school?"

 

He deflates, book bag strap digging into his right shoulder. "I'll...I'll just...yeah."

 

"He has no experience, Bokuto. Treat him nicely." McGonagall says, before turning and walking back out of the greenhouse. Bokuto hovers around the entrance to Professor Longbottom's class before the bell rings. He nods at Matsukawa before tapping the exchange student on the shoulder.

 

He's even prettier up close. Bokuto's heart does one of those skippy things and all the air in his lungs wheezes out. The Slytherin blinks up at him, tired dark eyes and flawless skin, hair loosely flying in different directions as a weak ray of sunshine manages to peek out of the heavy clouds to shine a halo around him.

 

"Yes?" 

 

Fuck.

 

" _HimynameisBokutoandMcGonagallaskedmetoteachyouhowtofly! You'resuperprettybythewayfuckididnotjustsaythat._ " His voice cracks an octave as a few Ravenclaws and Slytherins giggle, making their way past them. Even Professor Longbottom is looking at them curiously, and Bokuto studies a banana slug crawling to a giant lettuce a few yards away, aware of the quiet judgement probably whirring in the Slytherin's head.

 

"...I'm sorry. I didn't...quite to catch all of that." Pretty Boy blinks. Bokuto's nerves are squirming like pixies are manifesting in his stomach, bouncing off the walls and causing him to go queasy. If it weren't for the broom in his hands he would have fallen. 

 

"I'm Bokuto." He forces it out. "McGonagall told me to teach you how to ride a broomstick. You're Akaashi, right?"

 

"Yes. Hello Bokuto-san." They turn around to go back to the castle, wind blowing towards their face. The smell of kidney pie is making Bokuto's stomach ache more, but he gulps his nervousness as they divert their route to the pitch, feet sinking into the overgrown weeds by the back of the castle. They pass the library, and he sees Kuroo wink at him discreetly. If it weren't for the pretty transfer student, Bokuto would feel inclined to flip his best friend the bird. "The Headmistress mentioned you to me earlier during breakfast today. Thank you for offering to teach me."

 

"N-No problem!" Bokuto says weakly.

 

They reach the quidditch pitch, dropping their bags to the side. Bokuto hands him one of the school brooms Kuroo has clipped. "Okay." He rolls his sleeves up before mounting his Nimbus Two Thousand and Fifteen. "So the basics are, that's the end of the broom, you hold onto the front of the broom, and you kick from the ground." To demonstrate this, he jumps lightly and hovers a few centimeters from the ground. "Easy."

 

Akaashi looks warily at him, coming forward to the school broom and mounting it very awkwardly. Bokuto guides his broomstick to his side, before correcting his grip and adjusting his posture.

 

"Now jump," Bokuto says, still hovering.

 

Akaashi manages to float off the field, face white and the skin of his knuckles stretched. Bokuto was about to open his mouth to say relax, but the broom promptly rolled over and dumped the exchange student to the ground. A mixture of shock and accusation on Akaashi's face towards Bokuto makes a laugh bubble out of his chest.

 

"Not funny," Akaashi huffs, brushing the grass from his black robes, scowling attractively. Bokuto smiles, lips twitching before he dismounts and pulls the boy up.

 

"Good try though. You just gotta ease up on your shoulders a little," He says, leaning on one hip and watching Akaashi mount the broom again. "Careful- your robes right get tangled- yeah. Just brush them to the side or hitch them up. Fix your grip. Don't think about getting nervous or the broom will sense it."

 

"...Are they like horses?" The question is so genuine and curious Bokuto doesn't have a heart to tell Akaashi he's pulling his leg. The Slytherin rises a few inches off the ground, and he sees surprise flit across Akaashi's face before there's a soft smile, and Bokuto's heart is doing cartwheels and Wronski Feints in his chest.

 

"I think I got it," Akaashi hovers, "Is that all?"

 

Bokuto orders himself to snap out of it. "Yeah, you'll try catching the Quaffle next," He twirls the red, well worn ball in his hands before tossing it lightly to Akaashi.

 

Akaashi catches it without a fumble, before tossing it to him and falling off his broom and onto the grass again. Bokuto doesn't bother to hide the giggle as Akaashi picks himself up, sighing. "You'll get used to the balance soon. It takes practice."

 

The Slytherin purses his lips. 

 

"And you'll get used to falling," Bokuto teases.

 

"Not a word." The reply had no bite to them. Akaashi gives him a quick twitch of his lips, and Bokuto is literally tripping over his feet as they walk back towards the castle. They part ways when they enter the Hall together, Bokuto sitting with his own house as Akaashi gravitates towards the Hufflepuff table to a stocky exchange student who seems to have a level head on his shoulder.

 

As he's shoveling some mashed potatoes into his plate, Kuroo sidles up to him, carrying his own plate- kidney pie drowned in gravy- as he smiles toothily.

 

"Hey Bo."

 

"You look too pleased about something," Bokuto squints, before catching the way Akaashi holds a knife and fork- and all in proper form bless him McGonagall would have tears leaking out of her eyes if she saw his table manners. Kuroo's eyebrows shoots up knowingly, and Bokuto shoves an elbow at him. "Don't you start-"

 

"Cutie spotted, I think," Kuroo singsongs, lowering his tone so none of Bokuto's teammates can hear the embarrassing conversation although Iwaizumi is frowning at them. "See the guy with broad shoulders? Yellow tie? His name is Sawamura Daichi. Seems to get along with your eye candy. Maybe they're friends?"

 

"Stop it!" Bokuto hisses. "He's not my eye candy!"

 

"Anyways, I do wonder what they drink in Japan. I have not seen shoulders that fine anywhere else."

 

"Dude bro you're being creepy."

 

"Hush. I'm just admiring them. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't find your friend over there attractive." Kuroo laughs, spooning a forkful of pastry into his mouth as the tinkle of silverware and voices blur around them, fading into white noise. Bokuto begrudgingly lets his eyes trail over to the Hufflepuff table and sees Akaashi sweeping his short hair behind his ears, smiling with ease.

 

"UGH!" He slams his head down.

 

"Right? So attractive."

 

"You're terrible," Bokuto says to the table. "Why am I friends with you?"

 

 

 

By the time Christmas nearly rolls by, the torch lights lining the halls are flickering with twice the brightness. Tinsels are hanging off the banisters, around some of the armor's necks and can tickle students if they happen to pass by the ones in the third floor. A constant smell of peppermint and hot chocolate permeates deep into the castle, Bokuto finds one morning as he runs into Charms class, late.

 

Flitwick looks up at him. "Try to be on time, Bokuto."

 

"Yes sir," Bokuto says, dropping into his seat beside Akaashi's. "Sorry."

 

Flitwick turns back to his lesson, waddling in front of the blackboard and pointing at a piece of chalk. "Today we're going to attempt some wandless magic- charms to be more precise! Now I understand that the curriculum at our neighboring wizarding school implements wandless magic in the fifth year?" 

 

Beside him, Akaashi blinks. "Yes..."

 

"How charming! Hah, no pun intended. But yes class, our Japanese counterpart excels at wandless magic and the control of magic from such a young age! Then you must be talented at this aspect aren't you? Since I do spy with my eyes your cherry wand!"

 

Bokuto, who has been keen on dozing off in class because the halls smells like gingerbread and spices, snaps to attention when Akaashi pulls out his wand. Sure they've used it in class before, but he never knew that Akaashi's cherry wand was so special that Professor Flitwick is beside himself as he looks lovingly at the polished wood.

 

"Very,  _very_ nice!" Flitwick crows. "What core, my boy?"

 

" _Daitengu_ ," Akaashi says, mouth forming vowels Bokuto has never heard of. "The longest feather from a strong crow demon native to Japan. My Clan members are one of the few who are still compatible with using tengu feathers."

 

"Oh? What other cores do the Japanese use?"

 

"Most wand makers in our country use the tail hair of the Nine-Tailed Fox or the whiskers of the Eastern dragons. Our wands are made out of common wood found in the provinces- except the cherry wand."

 

Flitwick snaps his fingers. At this time, everyone in the class has turned towards Akaashi, face alight with wonder as Flitwick tells a group of rowdy Gryffindors to listen up. "Do tell us on the coveted cherry wand."

 

"...Ah well, I'm not too sure of the facts myself," Akaashi starts, and Bokuto hears Flitwick mutter  _nonsense, you're one of the brightest Slytherin's I've ever taught_ , "But once we reach a certain age, or exceeds a 'capacity' for our first wands, we try for a cherry wand, and if it's compatible, ours will be made with a special core inside it."

 

"What does it signify?"

 

"Power and intelligence. The cherry wood signifies talent, mostly." Akaashi says, before giving a lazy flick, and suddenly, there are cherry blossoms twirling through the air. The air is sweet, and Bokuto discreetly snickers when several students sneezes from allergies. Many of the girls coos at the petals dancing through the air, and he sees Flitwick beam at the pinks floating around his classroom.

 

"Excellent! Excellent! Ten points to Slytherin! Thank you, dear boy, now go back to your wandless magic everyone! I expect some of you to be able to charm a broken mirror back into its original state.  _Reparo_ is the incantation if you forgot!"

 

Bokuto watches Akaashi points his finger at the broken fragments before the mirror leaps into a perfect circular shape, no hairline cracks on the surface. 

 

He doesn't expect Akaashi to talk to him first. Mostly it would be him who started the conversation.

 

"Do you know why everyone here is very obsessed about wands?"

 

Bokuto scratches his chin. "Dunno. I just know that some of the girls think the wood of wands can correspond to good matchmaking." He sees Akaashi's skeptical look. "Hey, don't look at me like that. You can ask Yachi if you want- she knows  _a lot_  about this. You won't believe how chatty she is about wand compatibility."

 

"You Westerners are very weird." Akaashi muses. "Wand compatibility."

 

"Sometimes it works. You've heard about the Hufflepuff Captain and his boyfriend, right? Oikawa and Iwaizumi? They have twin cores from the same phoenix. That's like, fate." Bokuto says, "And yeah? You Easterners with your weird phones- do you know how hard it was to direct your classmates's attention from their phones? Like what is even in there? It's not an iPhone- what's the novelty of having button phones?"

 

"Gaming," Akaashi flippantly says, "I wouldn't know myself. I don't have one."

 

"See- Kuroo used to have this friend called Kenma who was exchanged to your school, but he and Taketora must have found out about those phone games because they  _barely_ respond to our mails!" Bokuto rants, snapping his fingers and ordering the mirror fragments to repair itself. "And you're all so polite it's a little frightening to tell you the truth, bro. How polite are you to your own parents?"

 

"Very. Politeness is a customary in Japan. You're all very lax with each other here," Akaashi smirks. "And the food is has too much butter doused on it."

 

"Yeah well Japanese food is too light." Bokuto pouts. Akaashi clucks his tongue, crossing his arms across his green sweater as he tries another attempt at wandless magic when he spies Akaashi's cherry wand by his elbow. "Aw hell I can't do this! Can I borrow your wand? Thanks-"

 

Bokuto screams as sparks shoots towards his face.

 

Flitwick glares in their direction, dousing the small fire that's starting to catch on the dusty curtains by the dark windows with a small jet of water from his fingertips. Akaashi blinks. "Cherry wands only respond to their owners. It's impossible for you to use mine."

 

"A little warning would be nice before hand," Bokuto coughs soot out of his mouth.

 

The Slytherin laughs.

 

 

 

"-ball?" Someone in Ravenclaw echoes the Headmistress.

 

McGonagall looks sharply from her spectacles. "A ball, Kunimi. Dance-type of balls. Formal attire, the works. I'm sure some of you remembered the Yule Ball hosted a few years ago when Beauxbatons and Drumstrang graced us with their presence for the second time. Since the Mahoutokoro students will be here until the end of the week before returning to Japan to spend their winter holiday there with their family, a ball will do you all some good."

 

Most of them are too stunned until a few Hufflepuffs and Slytherins jump up and down, talking unabashedly about make up and bobby pins and the new charm that will hold their curls all night long. Then excited murmurs runs up and down the tables, and Akaashi swivels to see Daichi shuffle to the Slytherin table.

 

"You got it mailed to you?"

 

"Yes." It was a big box sitting on his bed with a pair of very tired cranes that had flown through snow and wind. Akaashi took both of them under his coat and personally carried them to the Owlery. He stuffed a crate with a lot of hay and ensuring they were comfortable before returning and finding out that the package was a grand kimono. "My family sent it."

 

"Same with mine," Daichi wrinkles his nose, "Oikawa threw a fit when one of them shat all over his glow in the dark space ship comforters."

 

"What a shame," Akaashi dryly says, smiling when Daichi nearly spits out his pumpkin juice. Pulling out his wand and casually flicking the spilled pumpkin juice away from Daichi's nose, he strikes up a casual conversation. "Are you roommates alright?"

 

Daichi glares at him. "The worst. I could barely sleep sometimes- you'd think being the  _Prefect_ Oikawa would abide the rules. He usually does, but who jams out to Nicki Minaj at 8 in the morning on a weekend? WHO?" Daichi lets out a tortured groan as chicken and noodles begin to appear in front of them. "And Ushijima. That guy- I swear Oikawa would have strangled him if I didn't save his ass every time."

 

"What did he do now?" 

 

"Kept asking Oikawa if he could join the Hufflepuff team. " _Oikawa-san please let me join your team._ "" Daichi quotes, shoulders sagging from exhaustion. "And you know, I always wondered why he didn't pick up the language charm. Turns out he was too distracted by the moving portraits.  _Portraits Akaashi_."

 

He consolidates his long time friend by scooping some noodles into his bowl. "Hogsmeade is tomorrow."

 

Wrong thing to say.

 

"Please," Daichi turns to hold Akaashi's elbows. "Please put me out of my misery."

 

"Are you this emotional because you're assigned to Kuroo-san?"

 

"YES! I never get a break from this guy! He's constantly a burr in my side. Every single hour of the day I spend with him pelting his eraser at me and trying to make me combust with the lousiest pick up lines!" Akaashi watches, entertained as Daichi's face begins to turn red. "Did you know he has a cat in the Slytherin common room? Wait you're in his house never mind- point is, sometimes cats will follow him into our classes and he'd invite every single one of them onto his lap and- it's just too many cats."

 

"But you love cats."

 

"I love cats but I don't love a seatmate with ten thousand cats hanging off him," Daichi grumbles. 

 

Akaashi doesn't stop the smile from spreading on his face.

 

Daichi glares at the Gryffindor table where Kuroo is sitting with Bokuto, slurping his noodles vehemently before retiring to the Hufflepuffs common room for another night of Oikawa childishly sticking his tongue out at Ushiwaka.

 

 

 

"My, my, my Sawamura," Kuroo purrs, big grin stretched widely across his face. Daichi scowls at him, feeling like a mouse trapped between a wall and a hungry cat. "You didn't need to dress up for me."

 

Daichi considers wrapping his red muffler around Kuroo's Cheshire grin to stifle the lecherous grin, but it wouldn't do him so well since Kuroo  _somehow_ has the same scarf. Bright woolly red and everything. "Why are you wearing the same thing as me."

 

"This means we're fated," The Slytherin captain gleefully smiles as they pass the frozen lake, blinding snow around them. Daichi resigns himself for three hours of walking around with a cat-attracting sixteen year old in below zero weather. They follow the line of Mahoutokoro students with their assigned Hogwarts guide. Akaashi's white toque is visible in front of him, casually walking beside Hufflepuff captain Oikawa.

 

Daichi was expecting Kuroo to be his rebellious, let's-poke-fun-at-him self today, maybe pelting a few snowballs into his back and ruffling him up until Daichi is very red in the face from embarrassment but Kuroo is quiet, hands stuffed in his cloak as they walk through Hogsmeade, the village looking like a child who has over excitedly decorated everything with powdered sugar and sweets.

 

His feet takes him into a few shops, and while he's checking out some self-spelling-check quills and a roll of parchment that has graph lines already inked for Arithmancy, he spies Kuroo crouching and letting a black cat nuzzle his hand. There's a soft smile, unlike anything Daichi has ever seen on the Slytherin's face (most of which are a collection of smirks with varying degrees of amusement in them) as he clicks his tongue softly at the cat.

 

"Kitty, kitty, kitty..."

 

A snort falls out of his mouth before Daichi can stop himself, and Kuroo's head snaps up. "Oho? Eavesdropping weren't you?"

 

"We're the only ones in the store," He points out, paying for a stack of Arithmancy parchment and tucking his purchase inside his bag before braving the pelt of wet snow that always manages to slip into his scarf. 

 

"I thought Japanese people were polite- no eavesdropping what so ever. Hey, have you ever heard of Honeydukes?" Kuroo asks, pointing to a large building oozing golden light onto the streets. "If you have a sweet tooth you'll love it." Without hearing Daichi's reply that he avoids sweets, Kuroo yanks him into the warm building.

 

Sugary scents and caramel assaults his nose. Tall cylinder glass holds jellybeans of every flavor possible to the imagination looms into the tall ceiling. Kuroo tugs his shoulder, allowing a busy employee to run around with her wand over her shoulder. Honeydukes is easily the busiest shop around the village. Nearly every Hogwarts student and their Mahoutokoro counterpart is here. Over in the chocolate section he sees Ushijima beside Iwaizumi, Oikawa and Akaashi lingering a few shelves back. Kiyoko and Yachi can be seen peering interestingly into a barrel of Jelly Slugs.

 

Kuroo spins him around and points to the coffee section.

 

Daichi turns his head back to look at him. "How'd you know?"

 

"I know how you take your coffee. Black with one sugar, right?" Kuroo easily falls into step beside him, pointing out various candy with coffee infused in them as Daichi tries very hard not to look like a kid in a candy store (which, he is, except he's not a toddler). "These are Coffee Tablets. Packs enough caffeine to make Bokuto sleepless for a week." Kuroo smirks. "Don't give any to him. He can't tolerate caffeine."

 

"I'm sensing that there's a whole different story behind that," He smiles, "Finals?"

 

Kuroo looks away. "Er, sure." He points to a barrel of mason jars. "This is a new import from South America. Coffee Candy plants. It's obviously not real coffee beans but they work well enough if you want a quick pick me up before your Astrology final. Those over there are dark chocolates with coffee syrup. So bitter, I bet you'd like them. Let's see... Over at the counter over there you can order some dark roast coffee beans, but Hogwarts have some. There's not that much things on coffee, but caramel on the other hand..."

 

"Too sweet."

 

"Wrong. It's delicious," Kuroo grins, swiping a sample from a young witch with a green and red apron. "Try it. You Japanese people haven't lived until you've had caramel."

 

Daichi looks at the innocent block of sweet before popping it in his mouth. Immediately, his molars are glued shut and he clamps a panicked hand on Kuroo's wrist. The Slytherin laughs, drawing people's attentions to them as Daichi tries his hardest to force his jaws to open, eyes bugging out like a fish. "Honeydukes's Best Teeth Sticking Caramel!"

 

He huffily turns, walking deeper into the shop, begging for everyone's eyes to be averted away from him as his face turns an awful shade of red. He quickly spots Akaashi's familiar green sweater and attempts to use him as a barrier between he and Kuroo, who's right at his heels, still laughing his head off.

 

Akaashi's even voice asks Kuroo, "What's the matter?" He quizzically looks down at Daichi's wide eyes.

 

Between bits of laughter, he responds. "-gave him- Honeydukes's Teeth sticking-  _hah!_ \- caramel!" Akaashi fully turns to him, eyes darkening before gently fastening the clip of Daichi's cloak and stepping  _pointedly_ on Kuroo's shoes on his way out before shooting the Slytherin Captain a dark look. He leads Daichi outside in the cold, the snow stinging his eyes before they enter a random pub to take a seat near a fireplace.

 

Akaashi has his wand out, eyes cryptic. Daichi's face must have shown panic or some resemblance to that. "...What a prick, I'll try unsticking your teeth...but if it's candy it should go away, right?"

 

He nods.

 

As Akaashi is waving his wand, snapping his fingers and even resorting to using a complex spell not taught until their final year in Mahoutokoro, the usually stoic student looks harassed, black hair saturated with snow sticking up in all directions. Daichi resigns himself to ordering (which meant pointing at the menu) some eggnog that arrived with a spring of green leaf embedded into the foam. While Akaashi can be seen emptying his head for counter-charms to Daichi's sticky situation, he sees Kuroo's and Oikawa's head outside the pub.

 

A flurry of snow comes into the Three Broomsticks as the Slytherin and Hufflepuff enters, cheeks and nose red from the air outside. Akaashi looks up, and before Akaashi can even shoot Kuroo a pointed glare, he opens his mouth before bending his spine awkwardly to Daichi.

 

"I'm very sorry," There's still snow crystals melting in Kuroo's hair, making the fireplace and nearby candles refract light from the water. "I thought it'd be funny, but you obviously didn't agree. I didn't take account into your feelings... Sorry, for making you embarrassed."

 

Then Kuroo looks up, face clean of any emotion except a twist of regret as Akaashi sits back into his armchair. Daichi nods slowly, and Kuroo breathes a little sigh of relief.

 

"Can you move your jaw?"

 

Daichi finds that he can.

 

The smiles on Kuroo's face makes his heart skip. "Oh good, the spell will wear off soon." The Slytherin looks at the eggnog. "You should have chosen some Butterbeer. Or chocolate liqueur. What kind of food do they have in Mahou?"

 

"Japanese food," Akaashi calmly sips a spiked eggnog, grimacing at the sharp tang of alcohol before catching the twinkle in Oikawa's eyes. "Our food generally has more seafood because there's a semi-wild clan of Merpeople that we trade goods with, and they sometimes provide us with fish while we trade them medicine and twine."

 

"That's really cool. We have some in the lake, although they're quite wild. The last Headmaster spoke fluent Mermish. You're welcome to take a dip when the lake unfreezes."

 

Daichi watches Akaashi blink, not sure if Kuroo is teasing or not. "...Sure?"

 

Kuroo shoots him a wink, and a laugh comes out of Daichi. 

 

Akaashi smiles as Kuroo digs into his cloak. "Oh good it's unstuck."

 

He's more interested in what Kuroo is handing to him. "What's this?" He eyes the plastic bag.

 

"Some of everything from Honeydukes and some stuff from the other shops on the main road," Kuroo says, eyeing the side of the room. Daichi wants to rubs his eyes because if he's not imagining it, the tips of the Slytherin's ears are a dusty shade of pink. "As an apology. For yeah. You know. Sorry. I picked up a few quills and color changing ink from one shop, hair gel from Primpernelle's and a few... books I thought you would like."

 

Daichi feels the hard covers of three leather bound books and pushes them to Kuroo. "I can't take the books- they're expens-"

 

"Three for one deal!" Kuroo replies hastily. "Honestly it's no problem! Just take it goddamn it, I feel like an asshole!"

 

As the waitress comes by with Kuroo's and Oikawa's order, Daichi pulls the bag stuffed with sweets to his chest, not feeling too sure of what he's suppose to feel. "Thank you." He says, not missing how Oikawa nudges Kuroo's side with a sly smirk creeping up his face.

 

 

 

With Christmas nearing, the tournament between Ravenclaw and Slytherin has everyone on the edge of their seats. It brings about the multiple prayers of snow and a blizzard that blanketed the entire castle, and pushed the Ravenclaw Slytherin tournament to be held off until the foreseeable future. It simultaneously eases and riles Akaashi up, because it gives him more time to fall off his broom and causes him to worry since Madam Pomfrey is  _still_ not within apparation distance of the castle.

 

Bokuto is yelling through the thick muffler around his neck, hideous yellow with red lions that roars at each passing snowflake. "SWERVE MORE!"

 

Akaashi's toes has been frozen ever since he's stepped onto the pitch and he so desperately want to fly into the castle to stick his feet in the green flames of his common room to defrost them. Winters in Japan were never this severe, and he has to fly around with a thick jacket and goggles to even stand a chance against the wind. Akaashi looks enviously at the captain, who perches on his broomstick like the wind doesn't even affect him.

 

" _SWERVE!_   _MORE!_ "

 

" _I'm trying to!_ " He yells back, buffeted by the wind. The feeble broomstick he's riding on barely powers through the snowstorm, and Akaashi may or may not have charmed it to be heavier so he won't fly into the Whomping Willow. " _It's hard to steer!_ "

 

"DO YOUR BEST!"

 

" _This broomstick isn't very agile!_ "

 

"HA! WHY'D YOU THINK KUROO AND I TRIED TO TEACH THEM NEW TRICKS?" Bokuto suddenly appears beside him, and Akaashi has to point the nose of his broom downwards to avoid a whizzing Bludger. For practice, the Gryffindor told Akaashi that the best way to learn how the play Quidditch is to play with all the balls they use. Bokuto passes him the red ball and Akaashi nearly drops it.

 

"Did they work?" Akaashi asks when Bokuto signals for a break. 

 

Bokuto tackles a Bludger to the ground, huffing, "Not exactly. We were looping through the sky and lost sight of the castle and before we knew it the Whomping Willow whipped us to the lake and we were nearly food for the giant squid." He stands up, unaware of the pile of snow that has ruined his pink hair, "Good job today. Your swerves are improving slowly but surely, although I should say that you might want to get a broom that's not...well- the school's brooms can be outstripped by a butterfly, so I don't know how you got it to move like that today."

 

Akaashi looks at the snow before taking his wand out and drawing loops. "...I'm not an expert on brooms...and I'll only be playing for Yaku-san. That's only one game."

 

Bokuto ponders, scratching his chin, "Well, if it's only one game, you can always order an okay broom or use mine. I won't mind."

 

Akaashi nods, trudging back to the castle's broom shed and locking the Quidditch balls and returning the beaten broomstick to its respective place on the wall. "Can I borrow yours then? If you don't mind."

 

"Sure! I can't wait to see you play! You look super good out there by the way, I wish you were on my team!" Bokuto beams at him, and Akaashi is knocked off guard as they walk slowly through the knee deep snow.

 

"But...I'm a beginner."

 

"Sure you are! But you try your very best!" Bokuto smiles, "That's an admirable trait."

 

The heat crawling up his throat is from his three scarfs and not from the Gryffindor's smile, Akaashi thinks as he tries to swallow. They've reached the entrance of the castle and Bokuto is rattling off when they should meet for their next practice when Akaashi's fingers disobeys his brain and sweeps the snowflake off Bokuto.

 

The Gryffindor blinks.

 

"T-There was a snowflake on your eyelash." Akaashi stiffly says, before bowing and zooming straight to the dungeons. "Thank you for the lesson today!"

 

When he gets to his dorm room, he shuts the door behind him and slides down, feeling his heart start to speed up.

 

 

 

"This is terrible."

 

"I told you two hours ago that it wouldn't work." Kuroo says from his bed, lounging on his red covers as Bokuto hunches over the small mirror he'd placed on the stone windowsill. For once a blizzard isn't whipping past the castle. Snow is falling peacefully as Hogwarts prepares itself for a Yule Ball. 

 

"Bro, you're not helping." Bokuto wants to rip out his hair. Trust Konoha to trick him into morphing his hair pink the other day for an experiment. He can't go to the ball with pink (it's bubblegum now) hair! He has no animosity against the color pink, honest, one summer he'd morphed it neon pink and it looked great with his tanned skin. The problem was that his robes came with a red tie (because Gryffindor) and it clashes.

 

Kuroo, who'd just finished tying his silver tie around his neck, snickers. "What's gotten your panties in a twist? I thought you had this metamorphosing business down."

 

"I thought I did." Bokuto grumbles. "I don't know why it's acting like this. The ends are still pink but the ones near the roots are beginning to pale. Do you think McGonagall will let me in if half my hair clashes with my tie?"

 

"You know what, bro? Give me your clippers I'll fix it."

 

"W-What are you gonna do?" Bokuto nervously sits up straight, watching Kuroo wave a wand to summon his clippers that were in his trunks. "Please don't tell me you're shaving me bald."

 

"Nah. I'll just shave the sides a little. That way you can gel your bangs back instead of up like someone electrified you and look classy as shit." Kuroo jams the plug into a wall socket before misting his hair with a gentle spray of  _aguamenti_. The little machine buzzes in the Gryffindor dormitory. Bokuto laments a goodbye to the hairs that used to be on the side of his head. 

 

"Whatever you do, don't give me a buzz cut."

 

Kuroo gives him a little scowl. "It won't look good if I don't shape your head properly. Just sit  _still_ and let me work some magic so your Akaashi can ogle at you, sheesh!"

 

"NOT!" Bokuto screams, clutching the edge of his stool. "I didn't tell you about that how do you know- god damn it Kuroo are you spying on us with your Extendable Ears again?"

 

"It's so easy to see it on your face I'm surprise no one has called you out on it yet!"

 

"They have! My entire team noticed!" He wails. "And now you know too!"

 

Kuroo barks out a loud laugh, clutching his side as Bokuto dives onto his bed to roll around the mattress like a five year old. He's glad that the Gryffindor team mom is helping Oikawa get ready. Iwaizumi would scowl at him for raising up such a ruckus. "That's the funniest thing I've heard all week! What did they say? Tell me- you can't monopolize all of this to yourself-"

 

"UGH!" Bokuto screams, just as a seventh year prefect enters the room, "Leave me alone with my manly woes!"

 

"SHUT UP!"

 

"Sorry." They both mumble. The prefect frowns at them with the same magnitude of Yaku before leaving the room, trudging down the spiral stairs. Kuroo quickly finishes his hair before styling his bangs back, and when Bokuto looked at the mirror.

 

Craning his neck to look at his hair at different angles, he whistles. "Where'd you learn this?" The roots of his hair have returned to normal but what remains from his bubblegum hair has faded to a light baby pink color that stains the tips, giving him a gradient effect. "Not bad man, you should be a stylist."

 

Kuroo puffs his chest out proudly as Bokuto quickly ties his tie and shrugs into his suit jacket. They walk out of the dormitory and down the hallway. An orchestra playing a light tune can be heard as they near the Great Hall, corridor lined with mini Christmas trees and fairy lights criss-crossing the tall ceiling. Platters of appetizers are floating towards the room as a crowd of older students flock around the entrance, held back by McGonagall as she sternly tells them to behave (her eyes flit towards Kuroo and Bokuto at this).

 

"...well, since I've exhausted myself telling you all to act, as a last reminder, we have guests in the castle that will be arriving shortly. You're all expected to be back at your dormitory at no later than twelve." She gives them a small, tight smile before opening the doors. "Enjoy."

 

It's snowing on the inside. A giant white Christmas tree dominates the end of the room, next to the orchestra and buffet table. Bokuto's mouth immediately salivates and he lets out a small whine as Kuroo tugs him to the their group of friends hanging off to the side of the room, glasses of sparkling juice already snagged with a good sized table.

 

"Nice hair," Suga says, smiling as he offers Bokuto a glass. "I hear the Mahou students are coming with their traditional grabs tonight. That should be interesting to see, don't you think?"

 

"What is it?" Tanaka asks, "And how do you know-"

 

His words are cut off when the doors to the room open again and the room falls to a silence. Heads in the back crane for a view of the Mahoutokoro students, and when Bokuto catches sight of cherry petals mixing in with the snow and of  _Akaashi_ , he drops his glass.

 

" **Shit,** " Kuroo whispers.

 

In the front of the pack, Ushijima, dressed in a white robe with a red sun engraved on the back of his layered kimono, escorts Kiyoko by her hand. Bokuto catches sight of Yachi in her light purple dress swooning at Kiyoko's lavish orange and pink kimono with a sakura tree swaying in the fabric. 

 

Behind them, Akaashi, dressed in a pale blue kimono with white petals moving in the fabric, walks beside Daichi, covered in a black kimono with earthy tones. Following them is a Hufflepuff with his hair up in a bun and a couple of other students.

 

"Bro," Kuroo croaks, eyes following as the Japanese students begin to scatter into the crowd in twos or threes. " _Oh my god. Please sear this image into my brain forever._ "

 

Bokuto kicks his shins beneath the fancy eyelet lace tablecloth as Daichi catches Suga's eye and turns to walk towards them. Bokuto is silently hoping his hair wouldn't spontaneously turn into a shade of pink again. As they near, Daichi's kimono is revealed to have a large, moving waterfall on the backside complete with mist spreading throughout the fabric.

 

Noticing the stares they're getting, Daichi smiles a little. "Great, huh? You have moving pictures and we have moving patterns in our dress wear."

 

"Those are sick," Bokuto nods around the room. The Mahoutokoro students are sticking out like sore thumbs amongst the black and one tone dresses. "They look really good, though. How long does it take to put them on?"

 

Akaashi opens his mouth, smoothly accepting a drink from Suga who slides it across the table. "Thank you. A good hour if you have someone to help you. The kimonos we wear today represents our Houses in Japan. The waterfall is a symbol of the Sawamuras, and the Ushijimas is the sunrise. We usually have  _haoris_  when we travel outside, but that's the gist of it."

 

"And this is handmade?" Suga says with disbelief in his voice. "Everything you're wearing now is handmade?"

 

"Yes."

 

Kuroo lets a slow whistle, and nods in appreciation. Lev fires off a series of questions to Daichi about the pattern and the meaning behind the symbols of each of the Mahoutokoro's students' kimono. Bokuto can't help but eavesdrop a little at Kuroo, who's neck is turning an interesting shade of red as he faces Daichi.

 

"D-Did you...do something to your hair?"

 

Innocent as a lamb, Daichi blinks upwards, before smiling. "Yeah, I used the gel you bought for me."

 

"Killer," Bokuto snickers under his breath as Kuroo turns into a tomato. Wishing he had his phone with him, Bokuto watches as Daichi peers anxiously at Kuroo before asking if he has a fever or not.

 

"I-I'm good. Excellent. Never been better!" Kuroo strangles out. The Hufflepuff purses his lips before a fellow student from Hogwarts politely invites him for a dance, and Kuroo waves to him, star struck smile plastered to his face as Bokuto slyly advances to his best friend.

 

"Wow, never know you could be that red," Kuroo gives a little strangled squawk, "Or how dense someone could be. You were playing him up weren't ya?"

 

"I...I was just saying his hair looks good." 

 

"You're whipped dude.  _Whipped_."

 

For the rest of the night, Bokuto sips his drink quietly, watching Kuroo flirt awkwardly to the Hufflepuff. He's rather surprised where his friend's bravado went, contrary to Kuroo's status as a flirt. He dances with some of his classmates to be polite, but he notices that Akaashi politely declines every dance, choosing to sip his drink from the sides.

 

Bokuto doesn't ask him for a dance, and goes back to his dormitory, tired.

 

 

 

"- _AND THIS IS THE GAME WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!_ " Yachi's voice squeaks as she sits next to McGonagall, wearing her yellow Hufflepuff scarf among the sea of blue and green. " _RAVENCLAW VERSUS SLYTHERIN!_ "

 

Akaashi nervously tries to swallow in his borrowed green robes that has been charmed to fit his form. He holds Bokuto's broomstick in his hand, one of the newer models that has the same unbreakable Braking Charm as the Firebolt Series and lets it hover in the air. It lazily moves up and down at his waist level as Kuroo slaps his shoulder.

 

"No pressure. I've seen how you are at practice. Just pass the Quaffle to the other members, yeah?"

 

Despite being the only Mahoutokoro student lucky (or unlucky, it's depends on the perspective) enough to participate in Hogwart's Interhouse cup, Akaashi isn't feeling very positive. "I've only been to three practices." He mumbles weakly as Yachi pumps the crowd.

 

"Don't sweat over the small stuff," Kuroo confidently grins, before rounding on everyone. Akaashi fidgets as Kuroo scans all of them, before locking eyes with Tsukishima and Kageyama. "Let's go!"

 

"- _AND SLYTHERIN IS ZOOMING OUT WITH CAPTAIN AND CHASER KUROO TETSUROU, CHASERS TSUKISHIMA AND AKAASHI OF MAHOUTOKORO REPLACING YAKU! SUGAWARA-SAN, KAGEYAMA, AONE-SAN AND FUKUTACH-SAN FOLLOWS SUIT!_ " 

 

As Yachi introduces the Ravenclaws, lead by Akaashi's Herbology classmate, Matsukawa, he tries a test lap around the pitch. Bokuto's broomstick responds pretty well to his hands, and Akaashi dives for the ground, stopping as flying coach Ukai purses his lips. Kuroo shakes hands with Matsukawa, smirk visible in the snow before mounting his broom.

 

"Players ready?" Ukai shouts, "On my count! Three! Two! One! Go!"

 

All fourteen players rise to the sky, and Akaashi immediately zooms higher. He takes his wand out and mutter a quick spell to his goggles to repel the snow before whizzing past players.

 

"- _and they're off! Quaffle in Slytherin possession as Tsukki- oops sorry!- Tsukishima skirts around Matsukawa-san and Hanamaki-san! Moniwa-senpai of Ravenclaw intercepting- Ravenclaw has possession of the Quaffle!_ " Yachi yells. Akaashi looks at Kuroo, who's gnashing his teeth together.

 

Akaashi zooms down, toes brushing against the layer of snow on the grass before sneakily catching the Quaffle from Ravenclaw as Moniwa passes it to his teammate. He hears a yelp of surprise before urging the broom to speed towards the Ravenclaw hoop, Kuroo cheering.

 

" _Akaashi taking back the Quaffle! Passing it to his Captain who ducks from a Bludger and- SLYTHERIN SCORES! 10-0 SLYTHERIN!_ "

 

Kuroo grins at him, shooting him a thumbs up as they regroup. Akaashi smiles a little, before turning 180 in the air to avoid a Bludger by an angry Ravenclaw. Akaashi flips back up and races around the pitch, thin lipped as he's being chased with Bludgers from the two Ravenclaw Beaters.

 

_"You're going to get targeted a lot since you're new, and a snow storm is a good opportunity to make use of the weather to their advantage." Kuroo says over breakfast. "Just avoid them as best as you can and eventually they'll get tired."_

 

Just as the Ravenclaw Beaters are growing tired of Akaashi twisting and doing mad flips in the air in a creative way to avoid the Bludgers, the snow picks up, and soon, he can't see five feet of his own nose.

 

" _-tain Kuroo calls Slytherin for a time out! All players to the ground!_ "

 

Kuroo immediately heads towards him when Akaashi touches down. Everyone's hair is white, and Akaashi breathes out heavily as Kageyama brushes the snowflakes from his eyebrows. Kuroo's mouth is twisted down. "We can't do much in this weather. It's a battle until one team drops."

 

Tsukishima, the other Chaser, leers at Kageyama. "Maybe if the King wannabe here could get the Snitch for us we can win."

 

Kageyama glares at him, before Kuroo shoots both of them a glower, stepping between them and holding his palms up, "Stop it! You can argue like a married couple later when we win. Kageyama, you do your best and try to get the Snitch. Akaashi, Tsukki and I want to do a stunt."

 

Akaashi blinks as Coach Ukai signals the end of time out. Kuroo quickly talks it through with him, and when the whistle blows, Akaashi zooms towards the stands, circling around as Yachi commentates.

 

" _And Ravenclaw scores again! 70-60 Ravenclaw! OH! They've seen the Snitch!_ " Akaashi turns his head to see a flash of green and blue plunging towards the ground, arms stretched out as Matsukawa and Kageyama scream for their brooms to go faster. " _Who will grab the Snitch? Slytherin in possession- what? Captain Kuroo switched places with Keeper Sugawara! Sugawara passing to Tsukishima! Slytherin taking advantage of the scuffle between both the Ravenclaw and Slytherin Beaters to fly through to the scoring area and! NO! THE QUAFFLE IS DROPPED BY A MISCALCULATED THROW!-_ "

 

Akaashi launches himself from the stands, meeting Daichi's and Bokuto's eye as he erupts from his hiding spot. He hears Kuroo whoop from the other side of the pitch as he spins the broom around, the tail end whacking the Quaffle dead on as the Ravenclaw Keeper's fingertips misses the Quaffle. Akaashi looks at the other end of the stadium, where Kageyama is yelling, arm waving with the Snitch caught between his fingers.

 

" _SLYTHERIN SCORES AND SEEKER KAGEYAMA CAUGHT THE SNITCH IN A TIMED MOVE! SLYTHERIN 220, RAVENCLAW 60! SLYTHERIN ADVANCES TO THE SEMIFINALS!_ " The stadium cheers hoarsely, voices barely making a sound in the gust of snow and wind as they dismount. Akaashi sees Bokuto racing towards him, cheeks and nose pink from the cold as the Gryffindor tackles him to the ground.

 

"YOU WON HOLY CRAP!" Bokuto yells, "THAT- THAT WAS SO AMAZING! TWO THINGS HAPPENING AT ONCE!" The Gryffindor gives Akaashi's hair a noogie, "You're so good! Nice job out there, I'm so proud!"

 

Akaashi smiles again, allowing a sigh of relief to comes out. "Thank you for allowing me to borrow your broom." He runs a hand through his hair, raking the bangs backwards as Bokuto's face suddenly turns red. "Bokuto-san?"

 

"G-Good job!" The ace of the Gryffindor team yelps. Kuroo jumps in and tugs Akaashi to his side.

 

"We're going to change now, see you later Bo!" Kuroo waves at Bokuto. Akaashi frowns, puzzled at the very wide grin from his captain, but dismisses it as he changes into some properly  _dry_ clothes. Once he got through the dungeons, people were congratulating him, offering him Butterbeer they've managed to sneaked into the castle along with some rum and other alcoholic drinks.

 

"I can't stay long. The Portkey for us is going to depart soon," Akaashi says. The Mahoutokoro students are going back to Japan for the winter holiday before returning to Hogwarts for the second semester. 

 

Kuroo nods, eyes a little down but still grinning. "Have fun there. Good job today, thank you for being our back up."

 

"It was a pleasure to play with you." Akaashi replies back, finding that he did have a little fun, before taking a sip of Firewhiskey and going to his dorm to pack. He drops onto his bed, sipping the alcoholic drink until his tongue starts to become dry. He packs all of his homework all his professors have assigned, putting it in his schoolbag. Akaashi folds all his clothes and items he'll bring back to Japan before locking his trunk. 

 

A few of his classmates wishes him a good holiday, and Akaashi responds back as politely, watching the clock on his phone count down to lunch. He drags his trunk out, going up the stairs and meeting Ushijima and Daichi in the Entrance Hall. 

 

Daichi counts the heads, his trunk beside him as they all stand around various Portkey items. Akaashi walks to a rusty Snitch and holds it. "Looks like we're all here." 

 

The tiny Snitch in Akaashi's hands grows hot and he quickly latches his hand onto his trunk before feeling himself stretched out. Hogwarts blurs from his vision, and when he opens his eyes, he sees the familiar garden of the Imperial Palace and looks to see his sister waiting for him at the gate.

 

 

 

"Are you trying to get alcohol poisoning? Lay off the Firewhiskey bro." Bokuto advises the Slytherin captain, taking the empty bottle from Kuroo's hand. They sent out a mass owl letter and text to those who have phones for a quiet celebration in the Astronomy Tower. Yachi has charmed a blue bell fire that she's distributing to people in mason jars, and Bokuto thanks her as he sits next to Kuroo. "Why are you so desperate to get drunk?"

 

"I think I have..." Kuroo speaks with great difficulty, "Have a thing for Sawamura."

 

"Yeah, I know."

 

Kuroo groans, rubbing his hand into his eyes. "Fuck, I didn't count on liking him."

 

Bokuto pats his shoulder, slapping Kuroo's hand as he reaches for Bokuto's Butterbeer. "It's fine bro, we all get the feels."

 

"You don't understand, I was just having fun and teasing him and one day I see him- you were there right? The Ball? You saw how  _good_ he looked?  _Fuck_."

 

"I wasn't looking at him, but sure, the kimonos were pretty."

 

"Fuck. Someone slay me."

 

"Don't be so hard on yourself."

 

"Bo," Kuroo turns to look at Bokuto, "I don't think you know how deep I am. I wanna go on dates with him, and sit with him during meal times and do all those gross stuff Oikawa does with Iwaizumi. And before you say anything, I'm not  _that_ drunk." Kuroo takes back his empty bottle with a strong tug and fills it with water from his wand. 

 

"I never said you were too drunk." Bokuto mumbles, watching Oikawa snuggle to Iwaizumi's stiff and irritated self as they spread a woolly blanket on the cold roof top across of them. "I feel the same way with Akaashi. You lucky bastard, I wish he was in my House."

 

Kuroo only shoots him a sly grin, before sipping more water. Bokuto cradles the blue bell flames close to him. "Sucks that they're not spending winter break with us."

 

"Tragic."

 

"Okay I think you should go to sleep now," Bokuto says, standing up as Kuroo gets to his feet, shaking.

 

"Spare me," Kuroo mumbles, before tripping and tilting towards the ground. He falls into Bokuto's arms before throwing his head back and laughing. "Bo! Gravity betrayed me!"

 

"Yes, yes."

 

"Why did gravity betray me?"

 

" _Okay_ , let's go to bed."

 

 

 

As Bokuto trudges through winter break in a less-than-happy mood, he perks up when the foot of snow in the field turns into three feet of prospect. Iwaizumi tackles him when he enters breakfast that morning, asking if they want to gather some people for a large snow ball fight in the courtyard at noon. 

 

Bokuto drags Kuroo out, and is split into teams with the fellow sixth years. Kuroo nods at Matsukawa, who waves back as Iwaizumi sends a flare up at the sky, and all literal hell breaks loose in the courtyard.

 

Kuroo, who's better at Charms than he is, waves for a wall of snow to block the onslaught of snowballs. Iwaizumi grins wickedly as he packs the slush as hard as he can, waving and setting five fast balls at Bokuto, who dodges all but one directed for his chest. He flies into a snowbank, and retaliates by charming the snow off the roof to drop on Oikawa's head.

 

"AGH! IT'S COLD!" The Hufflepuff shrieks.

 

"Suck it up!" Bokuto laughs, diving onto the ground as Matsukawa grins and lobs a snowball that lands squarely on Kuroo's head. 

 

After everyone is thoroughly drenched from head to toe, they call the game to a stop and cluster around a massive blue fire Kuroo conjured, an exact replica of the blue bell flames Yachi had last night, except ten times larger.

 

Iwaizumi rotates his hands in front of the fire, "You feeling better?"

 

Bokuto looks up, surprise present in his tone as he wipes the melting snow from his hair. "What do you mean?"

 

"Akaashi, Bokuto. That kid is fine, and everyone knows it." Oikawa easily purrs, before leaning right onto Iwaizumi's lap, "Although he's not as fine as me,  _right_ , Iwa-chan?"

 

"Get off you fatty!" Iwaizumi grumbles, although he didn't stop Oikawa from latching onto his arm. Matsukawa smiles at them as he sits crossed legged. "And yeah. The team has noticed that your game... is a little off. I mean, you're really tired these days. Maybe you should stop giving him lessons? At least reduce it-"

 

"Oh no, we're not having anymore lessons," Bokuto says, "That was just temporary. Madam Pomfrey is back right? Yaku should be back as Chaser when the semester starts again." He looks at the bare stones that they're sitting on, and draws his cloak closer to himself. "He  _is_ fine. Really fine."

 

"You seem to be the person who struck me from the get-go to get them no matter what," Matsukawa calmly replies, "It's not my place to say that, though."

 

Oikawa jumps in, "You go get him, tiger! Aim for his heart! Make him want you!"

 

"I don't even know if he likes guys!"

 

"Oh he  _definitely_ likes guys. Trust me," Oikawa winks as everyone in the circle shoots him doubtful looks, "What? You think I can't tell? Someone that looks as pretty as him will attract some heads, males and females alike."

 

"Doesn't tell us how you know he's into guys," Iwaizumi prods Oikawa's cheek, "It's hard for me to see him date anyone to be honest. The Mahou students are all so reserved and quiet."

 

Now it's Kuroo's turn to snicker, "They're all quiet and shy until you try poking fun at them."

 

"That was terribly rude, Tetsu-chan. How could you douse Sawamura-chan in glitter on his first class of his first day?" Oikawa rolls his eyes at Kuroo's large grin. "He's an angel to have endured your ways all this time. He's going to go grey soon if you keep your antics up."

 

"Hey!-"

 

Iwaizumi laughs, "I think that's his awkward way of trying to flirt with Sawamura. No offense man-" Kuroo pouts, "-but as voted last year of Hogwart's playboy of the year, well, it's funny to see you suffer. Just a little."

 

"How very kind of you," Kuroo replies scathingly as everyone laughs, "Not all of us can be soul bonded like you two are."

 

Iwaizumi turns a light shade of scarlet, and Kuroo nods back, satisfied. "Remember when the girls found out that your wands were compatible? And that you both had the same wand core? What was it again? Unicorn hair tail?"

 

"Phoenix heart string. Temperamental but powerful." Iwaizumi mumbles as his ears turns red. "Why are you bringing that up oh my god."

 

"Because you two were voted as star crossed lovers last year if I'm correct," Matsukawa nods at Kuroo, "Yes, I'm correct." 

 

"I thought we were talking about your obvious crush on Sawamura-"

 

"No man, we were talking about Bokuto's obvious crush on Akaashi."

 

"Hey!" Bokuto cuts in, "Stop it dude! I don't need the whole castle to know!"

 

 

 

 

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

 

A pillow smacks right into his face. Bokuto, startled out of his sleep, quickly sits up before squinting at Kuroo's too innocent grin as he holds up a box. "I can't believe you slept right through breakfast! Come on! We're all waiting outside to unwrap our presents!" 

 

Bokuto stumbles out of bed in a daze, collecting his presents with a flick of his wand before coming down the spiral stairs to see all the captains and his friends lounging in the Gryffindor common room. The fireplace in the corner merrily flickers as it attempts to crackle in time to the Christmas Carols faintly resounding through the castle.

 

"Morning, sleepy-head," Yaku grins, sitting on Lev's lap as Bokuto breaks out a grin.

 

"HEY HEY! You're back!"

 

"Just in time for Christmas," He smugly says, "I have a lot of homework to catch up on, but I wanted to spend Christmas with you all." Yaku tosses him a large package, the paper wet with snow. Bokuto looks at the box oddly, before noticing a pure white crane with a dash of red on its chest sitting on a cushion beside the fireplace.

 

"Is this from Japan?" He shakes the box eagerly, sitting next to Kuroo and Oikawa before tugging the string and removing the paper. As he pulls the tissue paper (decorated with light pink sakura petals that smells like spring), he sees a collection of foreign sweets- crazy colored fizzing candy that claims to pop in your mouth like a firework, gummy worms ranging from a kaleidoscope of colors, a self-flossing peppermint, candy spun from a sugar spider, various types of buns that resembles a melon and something called milk bread that lights up Oikawa's eyes.

 

"What...how... There's more?!"

 

It appears that the box has been charmed with an Extension Charm. As Bokuto passes the multiple bags of candy and chocolate, he sees more homemade goods, namely something Suga pointed out as mochi, and daifuku. There's a packet of taiyaki with an English translation to eat it hot before Bokuto sees a Tupperware container and a note.

 

Bokuto eagerly reads the note.

 

" _Dear Bokuto-san,_

_I_ _hope this note is received in a timely fashion. The crane is my sister's and has a tendency to bite, please be careful with him._

_I arrived back in Japan after we Portkey-ed from the castle. I hope you're doing well and keeping up with all of your holiday homework. It's not as cold in Japan as it is in Scotland. Seeing that as you never been to Japan before, I've taken the liberty to send you some sweets. Kuroo-san mentioned how much you likes sweets in one of our classes, but he also told me to not give you any caffeine, which is unfortunate because we have something called coffee jelly here._

_Thank you for allowing me to use your broom and teaching me Quidditch. It's something I rather enjoy now. I finally can ride my sister's broom around our estate._

_Have a Merry Christmas,_

_Akaashi Keiji, Akaashi Residence, Chiyoda-ku, Redirect to Mahoutokoro, Japan._ "

 

"Bokuto looks like someone shot an arrow into his knee." Goes Oikawa's voice. Bokuto looks up. "Yep, that's the face of a broken man in love. Look, you can see his hair turn pink again."

 

"Kuroo! He's an actual angel! Look!" Akaashi's letter is shoved into the Slytherin's face as Bokuto opens the Tupperware to see a homemade spongecake that smells like honey. "AND HE COOKS! And he thanked me!"

 

Hanamaki laughs, "Smitten, eh?"

 

"Beautiful angel too good for this world." Bokuto sniffs, crumbs flying from his mouth before Iwaizumi chastises him about dirtying the rug.

 

 

 

"Oikawa looks constipated."

 

Kuroo furrows his eyebrows before turning to see Hanamaki beside him. Gryffindor is versing Hufflepuff right before winter break ends, and the stands are filled with reds and yellows. "His boyfriend is on the opposing team, think of how you'll be if Matsukawa was in Slytherin."

 

"Hey, he's Ravenclaw's."

 

"My point exactly." Kuroo nods, watching fourteen players do warm up laps around the stadium. He sees Bokuto stretch his shoulders on the ground below the goals, hair standing on end from his hair styling. 

 

"Why are you here?"

 

"What? Can't I cheer for my fellow captains?" Kuroo teases in an oily tone, watching Hanamaki rolls his eyes. "Nah, you see who's reffing today?"

 

Hanamaki follows his finger to the commentator's box. "Yachi and... who are the two boys beside her?"

 

"They're in her year. Blondie is our very own Tsukishima and his little Hufflepuff friend is Yamaguchi. They like to ref sometimes, and to be honest," Kuroo drops his tone, "I only came today for Tsukki's comments."

 

"- _Gryffindor starting out strong, blah blah blah, Chaser Iwaizumi ignoring his boyfriend's desperate winks in turn to actually participate in the game. Iwaizumi passes to Lev, who passes it to Tanaka. They score- 10-0 Gryffindor._ " The stands roars with laughter as Hanamaki squints to see a blonde mumble into the microphone without any enthusiasm. The Ravenclaw turns to see Kuroo grinning like a proud father.

 

"You're terrible."

 

"I'm great!" Kuroo laughs.

 

" _T-Tsukki!_ " Says the freckled Hufflepuff into the microphone, clearly scandalized.

 

" _What Yamaguchi? I'm just telling it as it is. Hufflepuff in possession, Seeker Oikawa glaring at Gryffindor's seeker like they're five year olds. Keeper Bokuto shouting Oikawa to knock it off- am I really younger than these people?_ "

 

" _Tsukki!_ " 

 

Yachi quickly snatches the microphone back, " _SORRY ABOUT THAT! HUFFLEPUFF GOING UP THE PITCH, CHASERS DODGING THE BLUDGERS AS BOKUTO READIES HIMSELF. THEY SHOOT! BOKUTO SAVES IT! 10-10!_ "

 

Bokuto's beaming face can be clearly seen across the pitch as Iwaizumi speeds through the defense, breaking Hufflepuff's formation with Lev hot at his heels, a Gryffindor Beater following them to whack away the Bludgers sent his way. Kuroo watches as Iwaizumi sharply hoots up before sending the Quaffle to Lev, who throws it into one of the lower nets.

 

" _20-10 GRYFFINDOR!_ " Yachi yells into the microphone, the stadium shouting at her. " _HUFFLEPUFF IN POSSESSION! CHASERS YAHABA-SAN AND KYOUTANI-SAN PASSING THE QUAFFLE BETWEEN EACH OTHER! IWAIZUMI OF GRYFFINDOR SLIPPING IN BETWEEN- GRYFFINDOR IN POSSESSION NOW! GRYFFINDOR STREAKING UP THE PITCH, CHASER LEV GETTING HIT BY A BLUDGER- OUCH! IWAIZUMI-SAN DUCKING AND- HE SCORES! 20-20!"_

Kuroo watches as Bokuto waves his arms up from the opposite end of the Hufflepuff net, screaming and pumping his fist as the Gryffindor stands behind him charms a lion to roar at the Hufflepuff side. "Oh boy, he's getting worked up."

 

"He doesn't do well when he's worked up, does he?"

 

Kuroo nearly jumps at the new voice by his ear, and sees a flushed Daichi behind Akaashi, feeling his heart jump a little. Daichi ducks his head in greeting and his chest does a little skip. Beside him, Hanamaki is snickering. "Wh-When did you two get here?! Aren't you suppose to be in Japan until tonight?"

 

"Change of plans," Akaashi breezily says, bangs whipping around in the wind as he shields his eye from the glare of the snow. "20-20 huh? Bokuto-san could get too worked up for Hufflepuff's favor."

 

Kuroo decides this is the perfect time to chat Akaashi up, cute Daichi beside him or not. "Wow, I'm impressed. You study him a lot don't you?"

 

"He gets in your face a lot."

 

"True, true. Bokuto tends to have a one tracked mind. Sometimes it's bad, like now." He points out, watching Oikawa zoom around the pitch, glaring at the Gryffindor Seeker. "What do you think of Bokuto?"

 

"Loud."

 

"Is that all?"

 

"Loud, playful, a hard worker. He strives to bring together his team to the finals." Akaashi says, watching Bokuto defend his goal as Yachi insistently tugs the microphone back from Tsukishima. Kuroo watches with fascination as Akaashi's cheeks slowly turns pink. "He has what it takes to be a captain. He's the driving force behind Gryffindor's morale. He gets along well with everyone, which is ideal in a team sport like this. A-And he's very...nice to me."

 

The blush on Akaashi's face should be a beacon of light for all Kuroo cares, but Bokuto seems to spot Akaashi, and leaves his post, much to McGonagall's anger.

 

"AKAASHI! HEY HEY HEY! YOU'RE BACK ALREADY?"

 

" _BOKUTO KOUTAROU GO BACK TO YOUR END OF THE GOAL!_ " McGonagall snatches the microphone from Yachi. Kuroo gets a feeling of deja vu from this as Bokuto pouts, racing back in time to save his net.

 

As the game lags on, he sees Bokuto turning antsy, shifting around his goals and being glared at from Ukai. Bokuto and pressure doesn't go hand in hand, especially since Hufflepuff have been matching them point for point.

 

"He'll slip, won't he?"

 

Kuroo looks at Akaashi's sharp eyes, before flickering back to the match. "You seem to have watched a lot of Quidditch for someone who hasn't been on the pitch for long."

 

"The game has been dragging on. They've been playing in the cold wind, their legs are bound to get stiff, which means stiffer movements and faults." He says, just as Ukai blows a whistle for Lev's slip up. "Since Hufflepuff is keeping up to Gryffindor, it's wearing down on their nerves. Gryffindor's style is to overwhelm their opponent with strong offense and shut them down quickly. Their matches are never more than thirty minutes long, are they?"

 

Kuroo grins, "Not bad, chickie."

 

"Chickie?" Akaashi echoes, nose wrinkling. 

 

"You have a good game sense, glad you're in Slytherin." Kuroo smirks.

 

"70-70! GRYFFINDOR IN POSSESSION. THEY'VE SEEN THE SNITCH!" Yachi stands up in her booth, eyes gleaming as she takes the binoculars around Tsukishima's neck. "NISHINOYA-SAN OF GRYFFINDOR AND OIKAWA-SENPAI SPIRALING DOWNWARDS, ARMS STRETCHED OUT! WHO WILL GET IT? BOTH SEEKERS ARE URGING THEIR BROOMS TO GO FASTER! IWAIZUMI-SAN CAN BE YELLING FROM THE SIDE TO URGE THEM!" 

 

Kuroo breathes in, holding in his breath as Oikawa plummets, Nishinoya right beside him. Noya might be shorter, but he makes it up with his speed. Oikawa is heavier, but his longer arms and legs allows him to reach forward.

 

The whistle blows, and he sees Oikawa pull from a sharp dive, grinning as he holds the fluttering snitch in his gloves.

 

" _220-70 HUFFLEPUFF! THEY ADVANCE TO THE FINALS! GREAT REACH BY OIKAWA-SENPAI!_ " Yachi hoots, hugging Yamaguchi as she holds her microphone. In the booth, McGonagall claps politely, smiling at the crowd that has left their seats to surround the Hufflepuff team. Kuroo goes down with everyone, approaching the dejected Gryffindor team as Iwaizumi rubs Bokuto's shoulders.

 

"We did great this year."

 

"I know," Bokuto sulks, easing his hands out of his Keeper gloves. "Ah, no matter! We have next year!"

 

"That's the spirit." Iwaizumi nods, waving at Kuroo before Oikawa runs up to him to tackle him down on the grass.

 

"IWA-CHAN!"

 

"Get off me Bratkawa!" Iwaizumi grumbles, looking up at Oikawa as his boyfriend openly kisses him in public. Kuroo snorts, pointing to the red flush rising from Iwaizumi's neck that matches his uniform. Oikawa rolls over, linking their hands together before laughing brightly. Iwaizumi softens, brushing the snow off his hair before turning to Bokuto.

 

"I'll leave first, Captain. Party in the commons later, yeah?"

 

"You bet." Bokuto nods, noticing Akaashi and zooming past Kuroo. He makes a wounded sound as Bokuto starts to eagerly ask Akaashi how his winter break was, jumping up and down and flapping his arms like a bird.

 

He hears a deep laugh and turns, "Sawamura."

 

"Good break?" Daichi nods, standing next to him with the chaos of students milling around. He's still wearing a traveling cloak, the ends dragging into the snow as Daichi frowns, picking it up to dust the hem. "Which team are going to the finals?"

 

"Ah, Hufflepuff versus Slytherin." Kuroo says, angling his neck to look down at Daichi's clear eyes. Did he ever have the light sprinkle of freckles across his nose? His throat suddenly feels very tight. "How was your winter break?"

 

"Oh it's good! I did some homework and went to the shrine with Asahi- sorry, he's a Hufflepuff? Has his hair in a bun?"

 

"I've seen him in the halls yeah." Kuroo doesn't add that he saw Nishinoya snag him for a potions project and ended up creating a fireball that nearly blew Dungeon 1 into smithereens. Slughorn wasn't too happy about that. Nishinoya had to spend six hours scrubbing the scorch marks off the slimy walls. "Gentle giant sort, right?"

 

"Feh. He looks tough, but you can glare at him the wrong way and he'll come crying to either Akaashi or I." Kuroo blinks in surprise. "Don't give me that look. He cowers at every little thing."

 

"I wouldn't thought to peg you as a bully, Sawamura," Kuroo teases.

 

"Look who's talking." Daichi smirks at him, and Kuroo feels his neck burn and thanked his earlier decision to wrap his house scarf around his neck. A strong breeze blows, and everyone shivers.

 

He doesn't know what he's doing except he's blushing like a tomato and Daichi is looking at him with a very weird look in his eyes. "Here," Kuroo offers, loosely wrapping the scarf around the Mahoutokoro student, who's watching him with wide eyes. Kuroo adjusts the knit, looking down at the snow before he makes metaphors as to how Daichi looks like spring with his green scarf over him.

 

"...T-Thanks." Daichi whispers, and Kuroo would have keeled over at the cute blush around his cheeks if his feet weren't frozen already. "I-It's cold here! Let's go back in, I have souvenirs for everyone from Japan."

 

 

 

"That's the look of a defeated man." Oikawa purrs into his ear, and Kuroo yells before rolling onto Bokuto, who screams and falls off the bed.

 

"Oikawa! Less sneaking up on people please!" Bokuto grouches, rubbing his sore behind as Kuroo groans and shoves his face into Bokuto's comforter. It's an unspoken rule between them not to lie on other beds unless their owner gives them permission, hence why the dormitory is empty and Kuroo is stretching out on Bokuto's duvet. "Don't you have some kids to terrorize?"

 

"My kids are well behaved." Oikawa smugly says, before looking point at Kuroo, not that Kuroo can tell because he has his face squished in the covers, "Are you still not over Sawamura giving you a present, Tetsu-chan?"

 

Kuroo opens his palms to let Oikawa see the tiny cat made out of wisps of smoke walking around his hand.

 

"Oh, that's really cute!"

 

Kuroo lifts his head up, "Oikawa I can't hold it anymore."

 

"Oh, I want to try to hold it!  _Here, kitty, kitty, kitty~_ "

 

"NOT THE CAT!" Kuroo yells as Iwaizumi walks in, unfazed at the shouting going on. "I can't hold in my feelings for Sawamura! What do I do?!"

 

"Tell him you like him?"

 

"UGH!" Kuroo rolls around, "It wasn't suppose to be this way! I wasn't suppose to like him! I'm the school flirt! Playboy! Lady killer! But he's so cute! I can't fucking believe it! What do I do?!"

 

"Confess to him?"

 

Kuroo throws one of Bokuto's knitted owl plushies at the Prefect. "You don't get a say in this!"

 

" _Excuse me?_  Who saved your ass when we were in third year and you leeched off me in Astronomy?"

 

"That's 'cuz you're a space nerd!"

 

"You're a goody two shoe nerd!" Oikawa shoots back, pointing his nose in the air as Iwaizumi looms over him with a ticked off expression. Kuroo immediately shuts up, but Oikawa hasn't seem to notice the presence behind him. "Your name has been on the school's honor roll since fourth year, you're the top student in our year for Arithmancy, Potions, Charms AND Transfiguration! Also, you go to bed too early!"

 

" _Oikawa._ "

 

Oikawa spins around, immediately shrinking. If Kuroo wasn't so afraid of the current situation he would have recorded it with his phone and use it for blackmail material. Iwaizumi leers at Oikawa, a vein bulging from the side of his head as Bokuto joins Kuroo to cower. "I-Iwa-chan! Hi! When did you get here?"

 

"Stop bullying Kuroo." Iwaizumi grumbles, dropping his demeanor to sit on the foot of Bokuto's bed. Oikawa pouts, but mumbles a quiet sorry before putting his chin on top of Iwaizumi's head. "Kuroo, if you're hung up about this, why don't you ask him out?"

 

"That's a good idea except I don't know if he..."

 

"What?"

 

"Swings our way."

 

Bokuto snickers beside him, " _That's_  what you're worried about?" Kuroo throws him a sour look, but Bokuto is laughing, clapping his hand to his shoulder as Akaashi's present, a small owl circling around his head like a small moon, flaps its tiny wings. "He blushed so hard when you gave him your scarf today! I think he's into you."

 

"Thanks man." Bokuto beams at him. 

 

"Go get him tiger!"

 

He sticks his tongue out at Oikawa, "You already have a bae."

 

"Doesn't mean that I can't sit around and watch." Oikawa snickers, before Iwaizumi elbows him. "Ow~"

 

"Be nice." Iwaizumi huffs, before looking at the old grandfather clock in the corner of the room. "You have to round up the others soon. Curfew's in fifteen."

 

"That's my cue to leave." Kuroo says, scooping up the tiny cat and slipping it into his pocket, putting his cloak around his shoulders since the trip to the dungeons is cold. Bokuto and Iwaizumi chirps a goodbye, and Kuroo parts ways with Oikawa as the latter goes towards the kitchens, pinning his Prefect badge on.

 

He makes his way through the empty hallways, the moon shining through the tall windows. Winter's ending soon, and with that, Kuroo has to remind himself to order his allergy medications or be damned walking around the castle sneezing every five seconds. He takes the long way to the dungeons, allowing some time to think about his options.

 

Option one was the best one in his favor. He somehow asks Daichi out, they spend a good day, Daichi agrees to date him for the remainder of his stay here at Hogwarts.

 

Option two is the one he's most scared of. Daichi finds that he swings that way, and is disgusted by him, leaving Kuroo to possibly look for a new seat mate since he's in all of his classes except one.

 

He sulks, walking down the stairs, passing a few younger students hurrying up. Japan's a traditional country, if Akaashi's mannerism and how the Mahou students act was any indication. He knows that his own pureblood elitist family frowns upon him hanging around the other houses, but his mother will turn around soon. 

 

He hopes.

 

Kuroo turns a corner, yawning before he sees something and freezes.

 

Daichi, kissing a girl in the shadows of a corridor.

 

Kuroo flattens himself towards the walls, glad that his cloak blends in with the darkness. He peers out, heart thudding as he feels a stab of pain in him. Of course. Of  _course_ he's straight. Why would Daichi even spare him a second glance? Kuroo bites his tongue, switching to his cheeks when he tastes copper. Of course he'd had to fall for someone who he has no chance with. That's what he gets for flirting with the entire school.

 

He takes a better look at the girl, seeing the blue tint of a Ravenclaw tie as Daichi steps back. They smile, mumbling too softly in Japanese for Kuroo to catch. He should probably leave them alone.

 

Blinking the hot shame from his eyes, he hurries away, not catching Oikawa hiding in the shadows himself, mouth twisted down.

 

Kuroo doesn't sleep a wink that night.

 

 

 

"Sawamura-san? Can I talk to you?"

 

Daichi turns, smiling at Kiyoko. "What's up?" He says, slowing down his pace so she can keep up with him. 

 

She shrugs before shooting him a polite smile, switching over to Japanese. "Nothing much, I was just wondering if you know a girl two years below us? Yachi Hitoka?"

 

"Oh yeah," He nods, passing the third floor classroom. "Did you want to talk to her? I can call her out before curfew starts if it's quick."

 

Kiyoko shakes her head, "No, no, I was wondering if you could..." She rummages in her bag, handing him a confectionery box with a light blush hangs around her cheeks. Daichi curiously looks at her, feeling the weight of the box. Had she been carrying it with her the entire time in hopes that she'll bump into the cheerful Hufflepuff? "My family runs a sweets shop, as you know. I was hoping you could...pass this onto her for me, if you will."

 

"Why don't you do it yourself?" 

 

Kiyoko shakes her head. "It's complicated."

 

"Can't be more complicated than Ushijima learning English." He jokes, watching a grin spread on her face. They pass a group of younger students, laughing as they race from the library. 

 

She hands him a wrapped daifuku. "From my family."

 

"Thanks." He replies, stopping at the end of a hallway. The kitchens are downstairs and the Ravenclaw tower is just a hallway away. "I'll pass it onto Yachi for you, but are you sure you don't want to do it yourself?"

 

She smiles warily. "I'm not very...confident like the others are."

 

"Others?"

 

"It's interesting to see how a change in environment influences others differently. We were more soft spoken before we came here, but I realized once I went back to see my family, I was talking more. The students here are very verbal about what they think. They're not afraid to speak up." She explains, majority of her face cast in a shadow as Daichi sees a small twig in her hair. "I'm afraid the way our families think about relationships will hinder me."

 

"You like her." He states, watching her quirk her lips into a sad smile. "I thought your mom was pretty open?"

 

"Open, yes, but for her daughter to date someone of the same gender? I'd rather not cross that line yet." She shrugs, "It's hard for all of us I'm sure. We have the same status as the purebloods in this school. The Slytherin house is valued to be traditional, maybe I should talk to someone from there."

 

"Akaashi's there." He offers, shrugging as well. "Sorry to hear that, Kiyoko."

 

"Shimizu."

 

"Shimizu-san."

 

"Just Shimizu. We're childhood friends." She says.

 

"Shimizu-san." He steels, laughing when she rolls her eyes at him. "It's late, and classes start tomorrow. You should rest."

 

She nods, before bowing at the waist again, "Thank you, Sawamura."

 

"Not fair," He teases, leaning close to flick the branch from her hair. She catches it, mouth widening. She hadn't notice it then. "Daichi's fine."

 

"Oyasumi, Daichi-san."

 

"Night, Shimizu-san." He steps back, watching her enter the tower safely before turning heels and seeing Oikawa.

 

"I'm just on my way," He says, misinterpreting Oikawa's glare, stepping around the tall Seeker. "Sorry."

 

Oikawa stops him, eyes glinting hard. With him so much taller than Daichi, he feels like Oikawa is personally settling a grudge for god knows what. "You're daft, aren't you?"

 

"Excuse me? Have I done anything to offend you? If I did, I'm sorry-"

 

"Save it." The prefect glares, striding off into the Ravenclaw Tower and ushering some younger students off to bed.

 

Daichi looks at his retreating figure, confused before he turns to the kitchens.

 

(Yachi's eyes had glowed when he handed her the package, but it didn't do anything to lessen the pressure in his chest)

 

 

 

All throughout February, majority of the castle was in a state of defrosting. Several people had been admitted to the Hospital Wing for falling on their tailbone, Lev shattering his and bedridden as he moans his way through Skele-Gro. The castle has been mopey, constantly being rained on as Kuroo halfheartedly wipes the mud off his jersey, drenched in head to toe from the rain. The finals between Slytherin and Hufflepuff would be schedule sometime after the weather has warmed, so both teams are trying to put in as much practice slot allowed before Easter hits them.

 

"I can't do this!"

 

Akaashi looks up from the bucket he has to fill with water using wandless magic, irritated. He could just open a window and let the class be drenched and get a bucket of rain. His is already half full, and the dark haired student turns warily to see Bokuto shove his bucket over his head. 

 

"Is something the matter, Bokuto-san?"

 

Bokuto's voice echoes inside the bucket, amplifying his whine to the class. "You can't expect me to write a three foot essay on the wand motion of the Summoning Charm and practice  _aguamenti without_ a wand! This is so not fair! I have mid terms coming up in my other classes too! Takeda's on my ass for interrupting his Transfiguration class the other day and he expects me to fully do a Human Transfiguration Charm properly!"

 

Akaashi really doesn't want to talk to a bucket, "Aren't you a Metamorphmagus? Changing your facial features should be easier for you."

 

"Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't." The Gryffindor grumbles, taking the bucket off before eyeing his wand. 

 

"I'd rather not, the professor is watching us." Akaashi mumbles out of the corner of his mouth, flinching when Bokuto slams his head down onto the textbook.

 

"I wish the castle would be flooded." He mopes. Akaashi's headache is growing in his head, his cranium being smashed around with all the lightning and thunder booming outside. Trust Kuroo to sleep like the dead when half of the dormitory was worried about the lake water leaking through the bathrooms. Akaashi had to deal with the patch up, yawning his way through holding a tarp over Suga and Yaku as they applied plaster in the middle of the night.

 

"Is there any reason other than finals coming up that's causing your distress?"

 

"Yeah." Bokuto turns to look at him, eyes sad. "I'm kind of failing Charms."

 

" _Kind of?_ "

 

"Transfiguration too."

 

"Anything else?"

 

"...N-No."

 

"Bokuto-san."

 

"I need help in Arithmancy, but Kuroo has that down." He sniffs, shoving his face into the textbook. Akaashi raises his hand up, catching Flitwick's attention as he looks proudly at the bucket of water he'd conjured before taking the bucket away into an aquarium tank in the corner of the classroom. "Sixth's year no joke. I should have studied harder."

 

"I could help?" Akaashi asks, leaning back when Bokuto hungrily turns around. "Well, you did help me learn how to ride a broom-"

 

"Will you actually?"

 

"Er- yes?"

 

Bokuto perks up immediately, the pale blue tips of his hair turning a light blond color that's barely noticeable. He claps Akaashi's hands tightly, "Oh thank you thank you thank you! Do you need help in anything, though? I feel bad for making you tutor me in two subjects!"

 

"I-I'm fine." Akaashi says, trying to convince himself that he's red because there must be something wrong with the heating system in the castle and not from the warmth of Bokuto's hands and how Bokuto's hands are in contact with his and wow he can really see the veins on his skin-

 

"Um, Akaashi?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Your wand's kinda wonky." Bokuto pointedly looks at his cherry wand, now sprouting cherry blossoms into the air and causing a few people to sneeze. Akaashi immediately snatches it, waving to nullify the petals before stuffing it inside his robe.

 

"Sorry."

 

It's definitely not his imagination when Bokuto's amused voice says, "It's okay. When are you free?"

 

Some part of Akaashi's brain that he must have gotten from being around Kuroo wants to say,  _anytime for you_ , but he clears his throat. "I'm free after dinner."

 

"Cool!" Bokuto beams, "The library will be swarmed with everyone, but I'm pretty sure you can come into my common room."

 

"Are you sure?" Wasn't inter-house mingling not suppose to happen in common rooms? 

 

"They changed the rules a couple of years ago. Don't worry! McGonagall won't kick you out!" Bokuto says, packing up his books as the bell chimes for their next period. "See you!"

 

Akaashi waves a little, parting ways to go to his next class as Bokuto zooms off to his free period.

 

 

 

When Akaashi returns to his dormitory from tutoring Bokuto, being told off gently by a wandering Oikawa patrolling the halls, he slips the Slytherin tie off, looping it around his bedpost and folding the cloak as he hears a rustle.

 

"Kuroo-san."

 

"Hi," The Slytherin captain mumbles, fifty letters strewn on his bed sheets. Akaashi sees his owl in the corner of the window, holding a leg patiently out as it waits for a letter to be sent. The beady eyes follows Kuroo's smoke cat turning in circles. "Where were you?"

 

"Tutoring Bokuto-san." He replies, slipping on his pajamas and easing himself into his bed. His head pounds slightly, and he gingerly sinks onto the pillows, thankful that someone has warmed the foot of his bed so that his toes are comfy. "He's failing in three of his classes isn't he?"

 

"Yeah. Nice of you to do that." Kuroo says, quiet as Yaku's snores fill up the dormitory. Akaashi pauses.

 

"...Are you alright?"

 

"I could be better, honestly, but I'll live."

 

"Do...do you want to talk about it?"

 

Kuroo turns to him, face half hidden in the shadows as Akaashi studies his profile. Everyone at Hogwarts seems to have dark circles from cramming for their OWLS and NEWT subjects, but Kuroo's seem bruise-like. Unhealthy.

 

"What would you do if you found the person you've fallen for kissing another person?"

 

A mental image of Bokuto with his arms around Kuroo immediately pops into Akaashi's head. Slightly embarrassed and horrified, Akaashi stays quiet as Kuroo continues, "That's not even the worse part though. He was kissing a girl."

 

"Oh."

 

"I swing the other way, yeah. Are you disgusted?"

 

Akaashi shakes his head, looking at the dark drapery of his four poster bed. "No. I'm probably the same as you."

 

He hears Kuroo sit up, "Really? Is it our resident owl?"

 

He feels his face flame up in the darkness. "Is it that obvious?"

 

"No.." Kuroo trails off. Akaashi hears his voice lift, as if he's happy. "I'm usually a good guesser. Bokuto, huh? Since when?"

 

Akaashi makes a hm sound, "Good question. I guess you could say he caught my attention when you two dived bombed into the Entrance Hall." That was a memory he would remember forever, his first day of Hogwarts interrupted by Bokuto slamming into him.

 

"Glad we're that memorable." Kuroo chuckles in the dark. "Are you going to tell him or do I have to call for Oikawa to help out?"

 

"...You two aren't...?"

 

" _Oh my god_ , no. Of course not! We're good friends! Our mothers went to Hogwarts around the same time together. Bo and I go  _way_ back like Iwaizumi and Oikawa."

 

"Oh." Akaashi says, actually relieved. "I'll think about it. What about you, Kuroo?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"Who's the someone on your mind?"

 

"...Maybe some other day, Akaashi." Akaashi closes his eyes, knowing when someone wants to keep the information to themselves. "I'm pretty tired."

 

"Of course. Good night, Kuroo-san."

 

"'Night."

 

 

 

"What's this?" Bokuto angrily plucks his letter away from his hands, golden eyes scanning his mother's handwriting. "You're agreeing to meet some rich girl for a date? During Easter?! What about him?!"

 

"Settle down!" Kuroo hisses, looking around the Great Hall. He quickly grabs a piece of buttered toast before shoving it into Bokuto's mouth, cutting the boy off from shouting. 

 

Bokuto spits the bread out, tie askew, eyes flickering towards the Hufflepuff table as Kuroo takes this moment to swallow the cereal sitting in his mouth. "What the hell?! I thought you like you-know-who!"

 

"You-know-who has a girlfriend, Bo."

 

"He has a girl-" Bokuto repeats, before the message sinks in and Kuroo sees his face melt into pity. Were those tears in his eyes? " _Oh bro._ "

 

Kuroo scratches his head, "It's fine, stop looking at me like that." He mumbles, stirring the cheerios in his bowl as Bokuto looks like Kuroo is an unfortunate protagonist who always sacrifices but never gains. Then again, Bokuto cried through How to Train Your Dragon 2 and refused to come out of his room when he watched Hachi without knowing the full plot line.

 

" _But bro._ "

 

"Leave it." Kuroo orders, scowling as he opens his arithmancy textbook, trying to finish the last few questions he couldn't do last night since his mother had been bombarding him with letters. "It doesn't matter."

 

While Bokuto spoons some oatmeal into his bowl, Kuroo stares at the numbers printed in the textbook, ears picking up a dull roaring when he sees Kiyoko step into the room. He sees Daichi wave at her, before his stomach protests like he's drunk curdled milk.

 

It's painful.

 

His mother has been urging him to find someone to date since fifth year, and while Kuroo had successfully batted away her advances by making up excuses that he's studying hard for his OWLs, it wasn't like he could keep the jig up forever. 

 

He's the heir to one of the only remaining pureblood Slytherins. To think about introducing Daichi, a muggle no less, and from another magic school to the main house would certainly spark a war in his household.

 

Kuroo sighs, standing up when the first warning bell rings. Bokuto waves at him, eyes still teary. He sourly looks at him, making his way to the second floor and sitting in his seat. 

 

"Morning." Daichi greets him, slipping into his seat and smelling like he'd just walked out of Oikawa's closet. Kuroo sneaks a look, heart recoiling when Daichi smiles at him, hair half wet with a blush on his face from the shower.

 

"Morning."

 

"Ready for the test?"

 

Oh shit. " _What?_ "

 

"Jokes." The Hufflepuff snickers, and Kuroo rolls his eyes.

 

"Very funny."

 

"You did that to me a lot. It's only fair that I'd return the favor to you."

 

"My, my, Sawamura," Kuroo croons, because he has to keep up appearances and the last thing he wants is Daichi to have a similar look to Bokuto. He doesn't want pity. "If I didn't know better, I'd thought you're trying to strike up a conversation with me."

 

Daichi chuckles, before looking forward as the professor arrives.

 

Kuroo's smile slides off, and he sits back, watching the small smoke cat Daichi had given to him walk around his notebook, occasionally pawing the tip of his quill. The professor drones on about applied arithmetic and forces, making half the class to stare out the windows. Small tufts of green can be seen blooming on the Whomping Willow.

 

Kuroo excuses himself to go to the bathroom, walking down the hallways, frowning when his eyes starts to itch.

 

He sneezes.

 

"This is terrible." He says as he slips into his seat, causing Daichi to turn towards him. "Spring's here early and I haven't ordered my medication."

 

"I got your covered." He smirks, passing Kuroo some suspicious powder.

 

Kuroo gawks, never pegging Daichi for a dealer. "What's this?"

 

"Grounded root of the Kosho tree, proven to reduce allergy affects. Don't look at me like that-  _hey you just thought I was dealing something else weren't you-_  either you suffer all day or you take this with a glass of water."

 

"This is my life in your hands, Sawamura." Kuroo frowns as he produces a cup and water out of thin air, tipping the little bag before watching his drink turn a pleasant pink color. 

 

Daichi sarcastically replies, pulling a number chart towards himself, "Oh don't you worry, I'll protect you."

 

"Thanks sweetie." Kuroo replies sourly, swallowing the drink before coughing. Daichi spins towards him, eyes wide before Kuroo hacks a lung out, weakly saying, "Sorry, sorry! T-That was in the wrong context."

 

Daichi mumbles something in Japanese too softly for him to catch, flipping to their assigned homework as Kuroo coughs into the aisle, slumping over on his desk. He feels the small smoke cat paw his cheek.

 

"Terrible." He mumbles to himself, closing his eyes as his congested nose clears.

 

 

 

"You look like you're going to cry, Bokuto-san." Akaashi points out, rolling his sleeves up as Bokuto miserably takes out his textbooks. Most of his friends are at the Dueling Club held in the Great Hall, hence the emptiness of the Gryffindor common room. Bokuto resigned himself to doing anything to pass Takeda's essay dued two classes from today rather than kicking Oikawa's ass in dueling.

 

"I'm not." He sulks.

 

Akaashi keeps quiet, studying Bokuto as he flips through his textbook, uncapping his ink and dipping his quill in. He sighs. Akaashi watches on, amused.

 

"Kuroo's having a bad day."

 

"...He wasn't his usual self when I went to sleep last night." Akaashi says, leaning back on the squishy wing back chair. The fire crackles merrily, warming his cold hands. 

 

Bokuto reaches forward, putting his head on his arms as he sprawls across the table. "...His family wants him to meet this girl. They're really insistent that Kuroo starts looking for someone since he's the heir."

 

"I get it." Akaashi mumbles, looking at the table. When he went home over winter break, his parents were cheery, asking him all about Hogwarts before bringing up the idea of dating one of the students at Mahoutokoro. Thankfully, one of the cranes they kept crashed into the room, breaking a sliding door before knocking itself out with a nasty bout of fever.

 

"Are you an only child too?"

 

"No," He sighs, "My sister's... She was suppose to be the heir, but she's disgraced us by 'throwing' away her wizard education to mingle into the muggle world. The main house isn't pleased, and they've loaded the duty of heir to me."

 

"...what does the heir do?"

 

"Take over the family business if they have one. But most of the time it's to ensure the bloodline keeps flowing."

 

"So...so you have to marry someone you don't like?"

 

"Most of the time, marriages in these type of situation are to strengthen ties, not for pleasure." Akaashi laughs bitterly. "You may think Japan is great, but in some ways we're still a very backwards country, enshrouded in the past."

 

Bokuto keeps quiet, and Akaashi clears his throat, realizing that he's said too much. "It's nothing to worry about. Let's look at your Transfiguration homework." When Bokuto doesn't budge, Akaashi looks at him, watching the shadows play against his skin.

 

"Does that mean you're not allowed to marry the person you love?" His eyes are piercing. If their talk would continue, Akaashi would think he's trying to tell him to go against his family. This conversation alone was enough.

 

"What does that have to do with you, Bokuto-san?" He replies coolly, watching as Bokuto realizes his place. "We live in different parts of the world. That's just culture."

 

"But that's not fair!"

 

"Life isn't fair." He says, tapping Bokuto's textbook. "Now let me see your work."

 

As Akaashi scans his draft, tapping his own quill to change ink colors, Bokuto says, "What does your sister do anyway?"

 

"Besides nearly being thrown out of the family? She graduated from Mahoutokoro with First Class Honors. Basically equivalent of your top Head Girl here. But she suddenly wanted to visit the muggle world, and she's now a piano player." Akaashi circles his mistakes, crossing out unnecessary words before scribbling some of his own thoughts as Bokuto tilts his head at him. "She's very successful, but that doesn't make the main house very happy. We're very proud of our lineage, see."

 

"You purebloods are the same." Bokuto weakly smiles. "So prideful."

 

"It's all we have, really." Akaashi mumbles. "Pride and the sense of traditionalism." He hands him back the essay, watching Bokuto sigh. The Gryffindor takes out another parchment, unrolling it and raking a hand through is hair before writing. The scratching of his quill fills the otherwise quiet common room. Akaashi waves tiredly at Iwaizumi climbing in, before closing his eyes and allowing his weight to sink in the chair.

 

 

 

He's warm when he realized he'd fallen asleep. Akaashi jerks up, looking down at the black robe around him. 

 

Looking up, he surveys the dark common room, wondering how much trouble he'd be in once his Prefect notices he's not in his bed. A yawn makes its way up, and Akaashi sees Bokuto sprawled on the table, drool soaking his essay.

 

A little wave of his wand saves his homework. He's wondering how to transport Bokuto when Iwaizumi peers down from the staircase.

 

"Fell asleep huh?"

 

"I'm sorry about that." He mumbles, still slow to start. Iwaizumi smiles briefly, holding a cup of water before placing it down on the table. He helps Akaashi pack Bokuto's books. "I didn't realize he would let me doze off."

 

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Falling asleep means you should relax, although Easter's coming up," Iwaizumi grumbles, prodding Bokuto's cheeks with his wand, "Every teacher seems to have a stick up their ass. I'm behind on my homework."

 

"That seems to be the case with everyone."

 

"You holding up?" Iwaizumi raises a brow. "The Mahou kids seem to have their game together."

 

"Our curriculum is more...intense in some ways than yours." Akaashi looks at Bokuto. "What should we do about him?"

 

Iwaizumi points his oak wand at the still drooling keeper, who floats two inches into the air. " _Locomotor Bokuto_." The ace of the Gryffindor team sends him a smirk, walking back to the stairs in his alien slippers. "I'll take care of him. Oikawa's patrolling, just explain to him what happened and you won't be punished."

 

"Thank you, Iwaizumi-sa-"

 

"Iwaizumi's fine. Night, Akaashi."

 

"Good night."

 

 

 

Kuroo empties his stomach into the bucket, groaning as Daichi continues to bite his nails clean. Being the drama queen he is, he moans, "Sawamura this is your fault."

 

" _I'm sorry! I thought the powder wasn't expired! I ate some myself the other day and I was fine!-_ "

 

Kuroo sinks back into his cot in the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey mixing something to calm his stomach from Daichi's so called allergy medication in her office. "It's fine, don't worry about it." He's been losing sleep lately, so he'll take this chance to finally take a proper nap where he won't wake up from the sounds of Suga and Yaku fixing the ceiling.

 

" _-You'll miss classes! And assignments! Finals are coming up!-_ "

 

"It's not even Easter yet."

 

" _-What about Quidditch?! Hufflepuff will take this opportunity to pummel you!_ "

 

"I have complete faith that my team moms can handle it." He mumbles, feeling queasy as Daichi sees his expression, and thrusts the bucket again to him. After Kuroo retches for the fourth time in an hour, he flops back, completely wasted. "Why are you still here? Do you enjoy seeing me at my weakest?"

 

"This is not funny, Kuroo." Daichi grumbles. "I really am sorry."

 

"And I said it doesn't matter. Why don't you run along now? You're going to miss Charms." He tries to shoo Daichi away, because god damn if he's not attracted by the pure worry oozing out of Daichi's pores. The boy looks ready to camp out next to him if Kuroo so much bats an eye- not that it wouldn't be nice because Kuroo is lonely since the only other person here is a small Hufflepuff first year with a nose bleed, but Kuroo's still not over the whole Kiyoko ordeal.

 

"I'll take your notes for you!" Daichi suddenly jumps to his feet. Kuroo follows him with his puffed eyes, watching his shorter stature salute at the end of the door. "And I'll make sure to ask our professors for extensions! Don't worry! I'll visit during dinner!"

 

"You don't have to." Kuroo weakly calls out as Daichi shoots off to third period. He groans, putting a compressed eye mask over his face to control the puffiness. He lies there, semi asleep before his medication takes place and he knocks himself out.

 

 

 

 

"How are you feeling?"

 

"Hullo." He greets nasally, looking up to see Akaashi and Bokuto together. Wow, aren't they a good looking couple. Kuroo accepts the box of tissue Bokuto hands him, vision still blurry. His head hurts a bit, a dull ache spreading through the back of his eyes. "'Danks"

 

"I charmed it so it wouldn't run out." Bokuto says proudly, dragging up a chair before scooting right next to him as Akaashi follows suit, a little more slowly. "How are you feeling? Did Sawamura really poisoned you? I knew there's a chance of Oikawa being evil- hey! That was pretty sneaky of him actually. Did you ask him if he had any aptitudes for Slytherin?"

 

"Bokuto-san." Akaashi warns in a clipped tone.

 

Kuroo snorts, feeling better that he's emptied a season's worth of snot. "Now that I think about it, maybe. What time is it?"

 

"Just before dinner. It's a study period so Akaashi and I came to visit you. You okay man? Your eyes are nasty as hell."

 

"Thank you for the compliment."

 

"So that powder was expired, huh?"

 

"Apparently so." Kuroo wheezes. "It's fine, I'm catching up on my precious sleep. Oikawa can't be the one who looks like Sleeping Beauty."

 

"Fix your hair and maybe you can look like him."

 

"Bro, this is my natural charm.  _Au naturel_." Kuroo winks, grossing Akaashi out as the Mahou student wrinkles his nose. Bokuto snickers, freely laughing and Kuroo sees Akaashi's face soften, his dark brows relaxing as a half smile graces his pale face. Bokuto then opens his mouth, another stream of stories tumbling out as he retells their exciting Care of Magical Creatures class where he rode a Hippogriff.

 

Ah youth.

 

"-Sawamura been visiting you?"

 

"Yeah." Kuroo snaps out of it, coming in terms with his terrible congested nose and still sweaty skin. Maybe if he jumped in the lake the fever will go away. "He has. He's suppose to come during dinner with my homework but I don't feel like reading over two chapter's worth of textbooks."

 

"Here he comes." Akaashi mumbles, standing up with a smile. Kuroo frowns a little. Has Bokuto told him? "Feel better, Kuroo-san." Kuroo barely has any time to say goodbye before the Mahou student whisks Bokuto away, mumbling under his breath of how they have to catch up on his tutoring schedule.

 

Daichi peers around the corner, book bag bulging with a cat in his arms. 

 

"Kitty!"

 

The cat wriggles itself free and streaks towards him. Kuroo is delighted, scratching the top of its head as the cat walks around his blankets, purring and blinking it's clear gold eyes at him. Daichi walks forward, "All the cats in the castle were wondering where you were, Kuroo. This one decided to follow me to all my classes."

 

"They love me." He declares, raising the kitty up like the muggle movie Lion King. Daichi blinks, before erupting with laughter. "What? What's so funny?"

 

The Hufflepuff grins, skin illuminated by the many torches lining above them. Kuroo's heart twinges as he sweeps some cat hair off him, a particular patch sitting on his head. "You look funny."

 

If it weren't for the fact that Kuroo's tripping balls on medication and whatever Madam Pomfrey has given him to try to lower his fever, Kuroo would have reached forward to kiss him. But instead, he settles on something (probably) worse.

 

"How's Kiyoko?"

 

_Nice one Kuroo. Let's see you dig yourself out of the hole._

"What?" Daichi blinks like a newborn colt, all large eyes and confusion. 

 

This is where Kuroo should stop, take a step back and smile. But he's not Oikawa. He doesn't have that level of self control when he's feverish and sweating. 

 

"You two cozy?"

 

Daichi stares at him, gears falling into place as Kuroo looks at the cat in his lap, voice lowering as he says, "I saw you two in the hallways the other day kissing in the shadows. The corridors aren't the best place to make out you know, even though the Ravenclaw Tower's just ahead. Someone could catch you."

 

"...Um-" Daichi frowns.

 

The universe seems to be set on causing him misery. The jack-hammering in his head amplifies and Kuroo's vision is tilting.

 

Madam Pomfrey pushes Daichi out of the way, her words barely going into Kuroo's cotton head. There was a quick argument between the two, the nurse accusing him of working Kuroo up that his fever worsened. The cat jumps off, and Kuroo feels himself being pushed back, the room spinning before he blacks out.

 

 

 

"So you just-" Bokuto waves his wand uncertainly, causing sparks to shoot out the end. "-do that? And say it?"

 

Akaashi purses his lips in the empty classroom. "That's not right, Bokuto-san. It's all in the wrist movement. No one does large arm movements to duplicate an object. Just flick."

 

Bokuto frowns. If he's working on his Doubling Charm, does that mean he can make two Akaashis?

 

"Bokuto-san, focus."

 

" _Geminio!_ "

 

The textbook he duplicated slams down on his toes and he howls, hopping up and down as Akaashi sighs. He pushes Bokuto on a chair, crouching and ignoring the dust on the floor to point his wand at his foot. " _Episkey_." Something hot floods his foot before the pain eases and he leans back.

 

"Thanks."

 

"You're welcome." Akaashi replies curtly, waving his wand to conjure a group of small birds that flaps around his head like planets revolving around a star. Bokuto enviously pouts at how easy it is for him to charm birds out of thin air. "We're taking a break, I assume?"

 

"Yes please!" Bokuto eagerly says, patting the chair beside his. "Sucks how we only have a few classes together. What else are you taking?"

 

"Everything that's NEWT level except for Divination and Astronomy." Akaashi twitches his fingers, "So that's Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Ancient Runes, History of Magic, and Herbology. I wanted to take Arithmancy but it would clash with my timetable."

 

"I don't know man, I'm keeling over thinking about it all. Tell me what's worse, History of Magic with Binns or Ancient Runes?"

 

Akaashi looks perplexed, leaning back in his seat as he practices wandless spell for conjuring blue bell flames. Bokuto draws back when one of them jumps close to him. "They're both good subjects-"

 

"You're doing that polite thing again! Come on!"

 

"Are you  _trying_ to get me to trash talk my teachers?"

 

"Yeah!" Bokuto declares, "I didn't get an A in History of Magic and I transferred out of Ancient Runes in my third year! Worst classes I tell you."

 

"Maybe that's because you can't sit still for their lectures, Bokuto-san."

 

"You're hurting my feelings. Who needs to know the details for that goblin war in the- what year was it again? 1498? And ancient pictures and weird words like e _hwaz_ and e _ihwaz_. They sound too much like the same thing!"

 

"You like hands on classes don't you?" Akaashi throatily chuckles, coughing into his sleeve. "Excuse me, there's a sore throat going around the Slytherins."

 

"Have I told you the only Outstanding I got in my OWLs?"

 

"No. Is it Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

 

Bokuto drops his jaw, pointing an accusing finger at Akaashi because it's not fair. "How?"

 

"You were the only one who could do a vapor Patronus. The rest of us struggled." Akaashi couldn't even make a wisps of smoke come out of the end of his wand, so it delighted Bokuto when he could rub it into Akaashi's face. He sourly sniffs, "Then again, it's beyond NEWT level. I don't know what Mizoguchi-sensei wanted to do with it."

 

"Aww," Bokuto throws an arm over Akaashi, "It's okay! It's not in the final exam or anything! I can't even make out what mine was. It looks big though. You Mahou kids are really ahead of us, huh?"

 

"A lot of us skip grades." Bokuto narrows his eyes, and Akaashi stops moving, feeling the arm he'd thrown over his shoulder catch before slipping. Bokuto twitches his eye. He's about to have an epiphany he knows it. "What?"

 

"Did  _you_ skip a grade?"

 

"I did. I'm still fifteen."

 

"NO WAY! YOU-YOU'RE  _YOUNGER_ THAN ME!" Bokuto jumps, "And you're super smart what the hell?"

 

Akaashi coughs out a laugh, spreading his cheeks in a grin, "Is it that much of a surprise to you that I'm younger?" If it weren't for the small grin, Bokuto would have thought Akaashi was being a little smug, which he could, since he's doing very well in sixth year. The blue bell flames stutters out, causing the room to darken. A little sliver of moonlight shines through the windows of the classroom. "Should I call you Bokuto-senpai?"

 

"No please. Well, it feels like I've lost." Bokuto says. He's lost something more than his academic pride by asking Akaashi for help. His heart. The Kuroo in his head tells him to stop waxing poetic. Akaashi's eyes widens a little, grin becoming a soft smile, features illuminated in the cold classroom.

 

"Tell you what," He starts, "If you ace the next Transfiguration essay, I'll buy you a drink from that pub from Hogsmeade."

 

" _Only_ a drink?" Wow where did his prowess come from. Akaashi's cheeks darkens, the action doesn't go unnoticed by Bokuto. His mouth dries, "I think me acing the essay deserves a bigger reward than that."

 

Somehow, Akaashi manages to look calm and collected with a blush over his cheeks. Bokuto is barely holding himself together, palms sweaty as he discreetly wipes it on his robes. "What do you suggest, Bokuto-san?"

 

Demanding for a date is too out there. In the past, he wouldn't have cared but Akaashi is different. He racks his mind, sorting through different possibilities before coming up with one. "If I ace Transfiguration AND the Charms essay Flitwick assigned us, we go to Hogsmeade together."

 

"...Isn't that what I said, though?"

 

"The whole day. We eat there and stuff." He squeaks.

 

"Okay."

 

He whips his head up, thinking that Akaashi would refuse. The Slytherin is looking away, ears and the bit of neck visible from his uniform slowly turning darker. Bokuto grins, pumping a fist and vibrating in his seat as Akaashi keeps his back turned. Is it wise to ditch Akaashi right now and skip merrily to the Hospital Wing?

 

"A-Anyway," Akaashi clears his throat, "You still need to practice the bird conjuring spell."

 

Bokuto leaps to his feet with a renowned energy, silly smile etched on him as Akaashi walks him through the Doubling Charm again.

 

 

 

"Pst."

 

Kuroo knows that voice. He cracks an eyelid open, groaning. Judging by the position of the moon outside and lack of light in the Hospital Wing, it's well past curfew. "What do you want, Bo?" He coughs.

 

"I got a date with Akaashi!" Bokuto giggles, dancing around his bed in his owl slippers. Kuroo drowsily nods, trying to smile when his nose starts to leak. "Whoops here you go." Bokuto shoves his tissue box to him.

 

"That's awesome."

 

"Thanks man!" Bokuto thrills, looking the happiest he's ever been. "Still feverish?"

 

"I blacked out just when I stupidly mentioned Kiyoko to Sawamura."

 

"...Oh man."

 

Kuroo rubs his eyes as Bokuto starts to sniffle. "Oh god please don't cry. The tissues here are meant for me."

 

Bokuto's lip trembles. Kuroo sighs, rubbing his head and noticing the blond ends. So Bokuto's mood was happy today, hm? The Gryffindor pouts, and Kuroo wonders who's really doing the comforting. "That's just not fair."

 

"Life's not fair." Kuroo rasps, "It's fine though. They'll move back to Mahou when their term with us ends. Then we all move on."

 

Bokuto stills, head slowly turning towards him. "They'll go back?"

 

He decides to tell Bokuto gently, "Hate to break it to you, but there's a reason they're exchange students here. McGonagall didn't mention their period of stay, but I'm guessing it's only for a year." Kuroo watches as Bokuto's hair turns light blue, "Sorry, Bo."

 

"I guess...that's to be expected."

 

"Sorry."

 

"Stop apologizing for something you didn't do." Bokuto sighs heavily, putting his face on Kuroo's sheets. "I forgot they're only here for an exchange. It feels like they've been here since first year to me."

 

Kuroo pats his head affectionately, "What a bunch of lovesick idiots, aren't we?"

 

Bokuto  _mhms_ , "Do you think Madam Pomfrey will mind if I sleep here?"

 

"Nah." Kuroo says, scooting over so Bokuto has more space to sprawl out. His eyelids begins to fight him, drooping and turning his vision blurry. Bokuto loosens his jaw in a yawn, tears coming out from the corners. "Tomorrow's a weekend. They won't care." He mumbles, sleep pulling him back down.

 

Of course, McGonagall isn't surprised when she pays a visit to Kuroo to find Bokuto sleeping beside him, both snoring in unison.

 

 

 

Akaashi sprawls out beside Daichi, cool grass tickling the skin not covered by his long robes. Spring has fully emerged, the sun brightly shining above them as they watch the squid surface every few minutes from the lake. A group of first years are practicing their flying skills, going through a series of obstacle courses with shrieks of laughter coming from them every now and then.

 

The sunlight feels quite nice on his cold skin. Akaashi considers shedding his robe to rolls the sleeves of his dress shirt up, before copying Daichi as he loosens his tie, "You're quiet."

 

"What?"

 

"You're quieter than usual. Usually you'd be complaining to me about Ushijima, Oikawa, Kuroo or three of them at the same time. Did something come up?" It's the weekend before Easter, which means every fifth year student and above are either cramming in the library or already have given up to bask in the sunlight. 

 

"I think...I think I've made Kuroo upset for some reason."

 

"...Did you do something?"

 

Daichi frowns, mulling it over. "I don't think I did. He suddenly thought I was dating Kiyoko."

 

Akaashi watches the breeze play with the grass. If Kuroo suddenly became touchy after witnessing Daichi and Kiyoko together, well, it not a big puzzle to see why he was upset. "I think he has a thing for you."

 

"Wha- No." Daichi refuses, turning towards him. "No way!"

 

"And you would know because?"

 

" _H-He- Well, I don't know!_ " The Hufflepuff splutters, "He's such a big flirt with everyone! He dated girls in the past!"

 

"Other sexualities  _do_  exist, Sawamura. I know you know about Kiyoko-san's little blonde friend."

 

"I-It's not accepted!"

 

"Hogwarts seem to have no problem with it." Akaashi points to a small boat in the middle of the lake. Daichi squints, seeing Iwaizumi and Oikawa rowing a boat, picnic basket visible as Iwaizumi scowls when Oikawa splashes him with some lake water. They watch as Lev gives Yaku a piggy back, in the field beside them.

 

"...."

 

Akaashi decides to poke him, "You like him, don't you?"

 

"No."

 

"Sawamura."

 

"Fine. I do. What are you going to do about it?" He huffs, curling in his knees, body forming a ball. Akaashi does the opposite, stretching out further and watching the fluffy clouds drift by. 

 

"Nothing, I'm not involving myself. You do whatever you want." Akaashi watches as Daichi wave some bubbles out of his wand, some of them resembling askew hearts before popping when they reach the ground. He closes his eyes. 

 

"It's hard to tell when he's being serious or not."

 

"Mhm."

 

"You see him make digs at so many people it's hard to know when he's actually trying to get your attention. His natural tendencies to flirt is giving me confused signals, Akaashi." Daichi lets out a heavy sigh. A rustle nearby tells Akaashi that he laid down next to him. "He's attractive, I'll say that. His charisma can be mistaken for arrogance."

 

"There's one time he was properly flirting with you." Akaashi mumbles, drowsy in the heat of the sun. His words comes out slower as he sinks into the grass. "That time when he gave you his scarf. He was very red in the face, wasn't he? I heard him stutter."

 

"...Yeah but-"

 

"Sawamura, why are you looking for excuses?"

 

"...B-Because... I don't know! He's just so ugh! He's such a prick sometimes."

 

"I believe that's his way of teasing."

 

A pat on Akaashi's shoulder makes him open one eye, just enough to see Daichi burying his head into his hands before he looks up, cheeks red. The wind parts his short hair, bangs blowing in all directions.

 

"Do you think I should try?" Daichi asks quietly. "Like. Date him and...stuff?"

 

"Like I said, you do you." Akaashi closes his eyes again, "Good luck."

 

Daichi groans into his hands.

 

 

 

"Morning." Daichi says through his thinned lip. Kuroo looks worse than death, his robe looking a bit loose around his shoulders. The Slytherin slumps in his seat, not even bothering to take out his books before coughing out a lung.

 

"Hi."

 

"Here are the notes you missed." He slides a pile of paper to his seatmate, who all but looks at the paper before slamming his head onto the table. Nervous, Daichi opens his mouth, "I-If you're sick, you should go back to the Hospital Wing."

 

"I need to catch up on work." The Slytherin mumbles, half dead. The cat Daichi gave for him as a souvenir paws its way out of his hair, opening its little mouth into a yawn. "Been missing out on too much classes. I'll lose my spot in the honor roll."

 

He blinks.

 

"Are you stupid? You're risking your health just for some grades?" Daichi rants quietly as their arithmancy professor strides into the classroom. Thankfully, they're right next to the door in the back, and their classmate's attention are directed elsewhere. "You can't do whatever you want if you're not healthy! Go back to sleep!"

 

Kuroo's head slowly turns to him, eyes lidded heavily with sleep. Daichi fights off the heat traveling through him, watching Kuroo intensely when the Slytherin reaches for his hand under their desks.

 

His hand is warm. Warmer than it should be, but he splays Daichi's hand out, loosely holding onto his fingers as Kuroo closes his eyes again. Sparks are shooting from his fingertips, causing Daichi to reminisce their first hand shake. He felt sparks between them then too, didn't he?

 

"...W-What are you doing?"

 

"Recharging."

 

A tsk slips out of his mouth, but Daichi looks away into the aisles, cheeks flaming red as Kuroo's breathing deepens. Daichi peeks at him, noticing the cat on his head sleeping as well, before reaching for his quill with his right hand, slightly thankful that Kuroo reached for his left.

 

 

 

"Bro bro bro what do you think of this?"

 

"Bokuto, it's like, eighteen degrees Celsius tomorrow."

 

"Okay, what about this?"

 

"Oh my god are you going to try on everything in your trunk?"

 

"Kuroo!"

 

"...Lose the sweater, roll the sleeves, unbutton the first two buttons."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Do you want my advice or not? You want to make Akaashi drool right?"

 

"Don't say it like that!"

 

 

 

"Hello," Akaashi greets him at the castle's steps, dressed in a simple button up and dark pants. Bokuto restrains himself from keeling over to the ground over how pastel looks so,  _so good_ on Akaashi. He hurries down, meeting Akaashi as the Mahou student looks up and down at his ensemble. His eyes strays over Bokuto's elbows, before leading the way into Hogsmeade. "Let's go."

 

Bokuto follows Akaashi's long strides, walking in the thick shades of the evergreen, a few older students walking ahead of them with pockets full of spending money. He rubs his elbows subconsciously, Kuroo had been the one who told him to roll the sleeves up, didn't he? Maybe his friend does know a few things about fashion.

 

Either way, Bokuto's very grateful.

 

"So you did it. Good job for pulling your grades up."

 

For a second, Bokuto forgot why Akaashi is walking to Hogsmeade with him, but then he remembers his promise before shooting him a grin. "Of course I did! I'm a hard worker, I'll tell you that!"

 

Akaashi breaks out a small smile as they enter the crowded village as the streets are packed with people doing last minute shopping. They struggle to move towards the Three Broomsticks, where upon entry, Bokuto spots a small table jammed in the corner before wading his way to it. They put in an order to a wandering witch, before she sends a Patronus to the busy kitchen.

 

"What did Takeda-sensei think?" 

 

"He told me if I could have done this all year my mark wouldn't have dropped so much." Bokuto says, twiddling his thumbs as Akaashi picks up his chair to accommodate two people at an adjacent table. Akaashi mumbles a sorry as their legs knock together beneath the table. With a lot of people trying to sit together, Bokuto tries to retract his long legs, failing miserably as he feels heat rise from his collar bones as Akaashi keeps his knee pressed against his.

 

"Here you are!" The waitress clunks down two large glasses of Butterbeer before speeding off as fast as she could in the packed bar. "Enjoy!"

 

Bokuto sips his drink, watching Akaashi's face twitch in discomfort at the sweetness of the drink. 

 

"Too sweet?"

 

"...Yes." Akaashi reluctant slides his cup to Bokuto. "I'm not very fond of caramel."

 

"Oho, like Sawamura then."

 

"Kuroo told you about it?"

 

"Yeah. He already apologized, right? He thought it was funny."

 

Akaashi briefly smirks, "It wasn't, but now that I look at it, perhaps I was over reacting. I wasn't sure what to make of Kuroo, but he's basically harmless."

 

"He's a nerd under all those bangs and cat hair." Bokuto waves a hand, "Do you know how early he sleeps?"

 

"Believe me, I know. He goes to sleep at 8:30. Earlier than the first years, even. He's in our dormitory, still shivering from his fever."

 

Bokuto looks up, eyes gleaming. "Oho?"

 

"Sawamura's with him." Akaashi slowly says, watching the grin on Bokuto spread. "What?"

 

"Do you not see how in love our Slytherin nerd is with Sawamura?"

 

Akaashi sits back, shifting their legs together. The Butterbeer in him is warming Bokuto, causing his cheeks to flush darker since the pub is already sweltering. He slips the third button off, trying to fan himself as Akaashi opens his mouth, "I have actually. Sawamura feels the same way, if not more flustered than Kuroo is. He was talking to me yesterday about visiting Kuroo today. Perhaps they're talking?"

 

It's one of the longest sentence Akaashi has ever said. "I hope so. I mean, they're so cute, right?"

 

A small smile appears. "Mhm. Instead of returning to Japan for Easter he's opting to stay here."

 

"I'll be sure to hint that to Kuroo." Bokuto winks, laughing. This is fun, scheming with Akaashi. "Do you want to bet when they'll get together?"

 

"Your face tells me that I shouldn't get into a bet with you, but if it's interesting enough, my ears are open."

 

"That's the spirit! Okay, how long do you think Kuroo and Sawamura will get together?"

 

"More than three weeks."

 

"What?! That's so long!"

 

"What do you think, Bokuto-san?"

 

"Like, tomorrow." He declares, "Or next week. Sometime soon!"

 

"What do you bet on then?" Akaashi curls his lips into a slow smirk, akin to Kuroo's. He's been hanging too much with his best friend, clearly. Bokuto takes a long drink from his glass, swirling the caramel flavor in his mouth.

 

"Winner chooses something!"

 

"Sounds fair." Akaashi agrees, stretching his limbs as Bokuto sees the hem of his shirt ride up- _oh god don't stare at him Koutarou!_  "Well, you did say you want to get lunch, shall we?"

 

It takes a few moment for Bokuto to register that Akaashi is already fluidly crossing the bar, and he slaps on some coins on the table, bounding across the floor to knock his shoulders with Akaashi as they step out into the sun, grinning.

 

 

 

 

"...A-Akaashi."

 

"Yes?"

 

"H-How...how..."

 

"How...?"

 

"How do you flirt with an asshole who likes to tease people."

 

"...I'm afraid I don't know the answer."

 

 

 

 

"Going out?"

 

Daichi spins around to see Ushijima frown over his little handheld console. The latter is doing surprisingly well in all his classes now that Daichi has taught him English. Daichi scratches his head, watching Ushijima move his little character around Animal Crossing. "Uh, kinda."

 

"I'll give you my code later, come visit my village."

 

"Okay..." Daichi trails off, before stepping out into the hallway and making a side trip to the kitchens and spotting a familiar mop of grey.

 

"Oh hey!" Suga grins.

 

"Hey," Daichi waves, walking up to him, green apron tied around Suga's waist as the Slytherin grins at him, "Were you baking?"

 

"Kuroo's feeling a little unwell. I thought I would make something with chocolate to perk him back up, and if he doesn't want it...well, Kageyama can eat it." Suga shoots him a quick smile, peering at the stone fire oven to see if his pie is being burnt. Daichi looks around the kitchens. Despite residing next to it, he never actually stepped inside it, or knew that he could. Suga casts a bubble of blue around his hand, reaching into the oven before pulling out the golden pie, "It's done!"

 

"I never knew you could make your own food here." Daichi remarks, watching Suga cut the pie into eights.

 

"I prefer this knowledge to myself. It comes in handy when our friends are sick and they want a specific something that the house elves can't make, like my pie."

 

Daichi nods, looking into the fire eating the charcoal before Suga asks, "Are you busy?"

 

"...Not really, why?" A lie. He was going to try to go into the Slytherin common room.

 

Suga pushes the pie, now on a large platter, towards him. "I have to meet Noya in the library to help him with something. Kuroo's sick, I think he was starting to recover when he caught something else, and the pie will make him feel better since it has chocolate in it. I already gave him a type of Calming Draught to calm his stomach since he was heaving this morning, but he should be stronger now. Could you do me a favor and deliver this to him?"

 

Suddenly, the fire doesn't seem all that warm anymore. "Y-You want me to give this to Kuroo?"

 

Innocent as a lamb, Suga nods, "If you will. The entrance to the common room is a damp patch of wall, there's some moss growing beside it, so you can't miss it. The password's  _vires_."

 

Daichi slowly takes the offered plate, the pie feeling heavier than it actually looks. Suga beams at him, shrugging off the apron before hitching his book bag on one shoulder. "Thank you so much."

 

"You're welcome." He hears himself say faintly as Suga waves, running out of the kitchen and towards the staircase. He looks at the still steaming pie, feet moving towards the dungeons. Hopefully, the Slytherin common room will be empty so he doesn't look like a mouse walking into a trap. This is the first time he'd ever went down this tunnel since Akaashi had always met with him in the Entrance Hall. The walls are lined with green torch lights as he spots a bit of moss growing on a patch of a wet wall.

 

" _Vires?_ "

 

The stone wall smoothly opens, inviting him to a comfortable looking common room, an eerie, dark green glow dominating the semi dark room. The only sound is the faint churning of water on the other side of the wall. The only occupant was a napping first year and a serious looking seventh year with ear buds in her ears. Daichi looks around, looking for a semblance of a dormitory door before spotting one tucked into the corner with the number 6 above. He opens the door slowly, blinking at the dark room and spotting a lump on one of the four poster beds, sniffling and coughing.

 

"Suga," Kuroo's voice rasps, "That you?"

 

Daichi awkwardly steps closer, seeing the surprise on Kuroo's face before he looks at the pie in his hands. 

 

"You're not Suga."

 

"I'm not."

 

"Is that his pie?"

 

"It is. Do you want a slice?"

 

Kuroo nods, slowly moving his shoulders up as Daichi flutters around the room to look for a place where he can place the pie. He settles for the chest at the foot of Kuroo's bed, before supporting the Slytherin's sweaty back as he sits up. Being so close to him, Daichi can smell Kuroo's faint cologne on his shirt. 

 

"Sorry," Kuroo collapses into a half upright position, cheeks so red Daichi feels like sweating just looking at him. "That's as far as I can go."

 

"It's fine," Daichi says, moving the blanket at his waist, not knowing what to do. Kuroo twitches his body up, coughing into his elbow as his bangs hangs limply from his hairline, the ends drenched in sweat. "Why don't you go to the infirmary if it's this bad?"

 

"Madam Pomfrey told me it's a flu. Also told me to suck it up."

 

"That's unfortunate."

 

Daichi goes for the slice of pie, crouching beside the bed as Kuroo breathes out heavily, brushing his bangs behind his ear. "Pass me that towel, won't you?"

 

"Sure."

 

Kuroo mumbles something under his breath, causing the towel to be shrouded in ice before he places it around his neck. Daichi takes his time cutting the tip of the pie off with a fork, before looking at Kuroo warily. 

 

The Slytherin looks at him like he's a Blast-Ended Skrewt he found in his bed, before shyly opening his mouth.

 

Daichi spoons him the pie.

 

"This is the real deal." Kuroo closes his eyes, "May Suga grace me with his baking after we graduate." He compliantly opens his mouth again as Daichi spoons him another piece, careful to scoop the crumbs off. Daichi feels hot all over, and it doesn't help that Kuroo's clouded eyes are following his every action. 

 

"I should ask him for a slice."

 

"Take one after I'm done."

 

"Oh, thank you."

 

"So," Kuroo starts, as Daichi feeds him his second slice of pie, "where's Suga?"

 

"Helping Noya out with his homework."

 

"I knew it," Kuroo mumbles, chewing slower as his eyes starts to droop. "He's too kind for his own good sometimes...no, take that back. He can be evil."

 

"Like?"

 

Kuroo stares at him unblinkingly, before opening his mouth for some pie. "Before you leave, I need to change my sheets. They're soaked."

 

"Er-"

 

"I can do it, I just can't get out of bed without help." Kuroo explains, moving forward slowly, wincing as his limbs ache. Daichi hears a few cracks as he bends forward, touching his toes. More bones are cracking. "Oh~ that feels nice."

 

"Gross."

 

"Help me up." Kuroo stretches forward like an infant. Daichi looks at him, before rolling his sleeves up and grabbing the Slytherin around the waist. Kuroo's body heat hits him, warming him where they're making contact, and Daichi's head is heady with his scent as he pulls forward, trying to prop the taller one against him.

 

"Hurry up." He grunts. Kuroo mumbles something too soft to hear, before he sees linen and sheets fly around the room, folding themselves and shooting up a chute towards the laundry part of the castle. The Slytherin is only a few inches taller than him, but he's so heavy when all of his weight is on him. Daichi feels his warm breath against the shell of his ear as he whispers more spells.

 

Once the sheets tuck themselves in, Daichi is on the verge of collapsing, his thighs burning as he thinks on all the kyudo lessons he'd skipped out on for attending Hogwarts. Hoping that the Slytherin won't mind, Daichi lets out a curse as he spins, legs buckling.

 

Of course Kuroo ends up squishing him on his own bed.

 

"I thought you were made out of sturdier stuff, Sawamura."

 

"Shut it." Daichi huffs. Of course Kuroo would be teasing him. Of course. Kuroo slowly rolls over, groaning about his aching limbs and the room spinning since Daichi unceremoniously dumped them on the bed. The linen is soft and smells like lavender, and he can't help but sink into it a little.

 

The Kuroo's voice is directly in his ear, "Since you played nurse for me today, you can take a short nap." Daichi can hear the smirk in his tone. Kuroo is probably waiting for him to flinch and jump out of his bed before leaving, slamming the door, but Daichi nods, still closing his eyes.

 

"Okay, I'll take your offer."

 

He hears Kuroo stop breathing.

 

"What."

 

"You offered, right?" Daichi says, making himself comfortable. The dormitory is dark and comfortable, and he doesn't really want to play Animal Crossing with Ushijima. Somehow, if he keeps his eyes closed, he can hold onto his remaining dignity even with his heart racing. 

 

Kuroo's voice is level, controlled. "I'm getting the blankets." Daichi feels a pillow being passed to him, before Kuroo wiggles in like an old man, sighing when he found his comfiest spot.

 

They lie there, and Daichi's about to drift off to sleep when Kuroo says, "Thank you."

 

"You're welcome."

 

And then they're out, Daichi knocked out on top of the blankets as Kuroo burrows into his.

 

 

 

 

"Headmistress?" Akaashi cautiously pokes his head into the study, watching McGonagall look up from a letter. "I'm here to go back."

 

"Oh, yes of course." She immediately stands, pushing her spectacles back onto her nose and leading him to her fireplace. He hitches his backpack onto one shoulder, watching Dumbledore's portrait wink at him. She hands him a yellowing newspaper. "This will leave in a few minutes."

 

"Thank you."

 

"It's not a problem." She smiles kindly at him. "Are you visiting your family for the weekend?"

 

Akaashi looks to the ground. "Something like that. I want to talk to them about something important."

 

"I wish you the best then." McGonagall steps back as the newspaper vibrates slightly in his hands. Akaashi raises his hand in farewell, before his surroundings spin and he's landing on the gardens of the Imperial Palace. It takes him a few moments to find his feet again, and he looks up to see the cherry blossoms around the palace scattering their pink petals everywhere.

 

He makes a quick trek out of the Mahoutokoro grounds, passing the gate that separates the muggle and wizarding world. He walks right into the busy streets of normal people, blending in easily with the citizens as he maneuvers his way around the Chiyoda ward, making his way to Azabu where his family resides.

 

"Welcome home."

 

His sister is standing outside a cafe, nearly blending in with the sea of black haired people walking around. She puts her cellphone away in her black blazer as Akaashi moves to the side, raising an eyebrow. "I thought you had a dress rehearsal today? Isn't your concert at Budokan tonight?"

 

"We finished early. Why did you come back home?" She frowns. Akaashi takes out his phone, already blowing up with his classmates stuck in extra curricular activities telling him to visit for a few hours before he leaves.

 

"I want to talk to the main house."

 

"The main house hates having us there.  _Especially_ me."

 

"Well, you did throw away your whole education..."

 

She pinches his arm lightly, "Knock it off, it's been four years already. They should have the time to digest the information. Oh, I gave them tickets to my performance tonight."

 

"What did they do?"

 

"Burnt it right in front of me." His sister says, nonplussed, laughing. Her black hair blows to the side, "But really, why did you come back? Not saying I don't mind having my little brother around, but I thought Hogwarts have some kind of midterms for their sixth year students?"

 

"I wanted...to talk to mom and dad about something." They start walking down the road again, streets lined with cherry blossoms as Akaashi reverts back to his mother tongue. "About...dating."

 

His sister makes a quiet humming sound. They wait for the streetlight to flash. "A foreigner, huh?"

 

"Half Japanese. Bokuto."

 

"' _Horned Owl?_ '" His sister blinks, translating Bokuto's last name.

 

He grimaces. "I guess?" The light flashes, and they move forward, walking into one of the richest neighborhoods. The Azabu region is home to the houses of foreign diplomats and general big shots. The Akaashi Residence is located in a little corner tucked away from the rest of the houses, and can only be accessed through a gate.

 

"A boy, right?" His sister softly states.

 

Akaashi flinches.

 

"Guess right, didn't I?" She smiles, leaning against a tree before sobering. The gate to their residence is just ahead, a small plot of land visible behind it. It's only big enough for a little shrine, but that's only if there are muggles looking there. "Our family is very traditional." She points out.

 

"I know."

 

"They're not going to take it very well."

 

Akaashi sighs, mind flashing with the memories of seeing all the windows in the main house shatter when his sister had told their grandmother about her plans after graduating Mahoutokoro. The plumbing in the house had to be fixed by his father since everyone else was too keyed up. Akaashi was only in his second year then, a little lost and clueless as to why his sister was banished for two days until his grandmother had calmed down enough to allow her through the gate.

 

They don't do family dinners anymore.

 

"That's why I'm here. I want to try asking mom before talking to grandmother." He mumbles, stepping through the torii and blinking as the shrine expands into a large traditional house. Acres of land and trees shoot up. A few crows from the nearby trees cluck curiously at him, and the tengus flutter down to see his arrival. "Hopefully, the tiles off the main house don't fall. I don't fancy working on them when I come back."

 

His sister rolls her eyes, "Well, good luck to you. Mom's cooking something with grandmother now. I'll see you when the witch's not there." She flounces off to the small house off the main residence, hair swishing in the wind.

 

When Akaashi steps through the large sliding doors, he shucks his shoes off, placing it neatly before stepping on the well worn tatami mats. A few servants bow to him, mumbling a welcome as he nods politely. He walks down a long hallway, watching his father tend to the garden as his uncle helps him. They're laughing over a gnome, and Akaashi enters his bedroom.

 

He collapses on his futon, burying his head in the blankets before remembering that the floor is hard. He rolls over, looking up at the familiar ceiling and a view of the small koi pond that has a semi-tame Grindylow living among the fishes.

 

He falls asleep without meaning to, and he blinks before rubbing his eyes. It's already dark outside, but someone has left a tray beside his futon. Akaashi inhales his dinner, setting aside the tray before changing into a dark blue kimono. The silk is cool against his skin, and he picks up his tray before opening the sliding door before heading towards the kitchens.

 

"Keiji."

 

"Grandmother." He bows, releasing the tray as one of the kitchen attendants takes it away from him. His grandmother looks coldly at him, glasses gleaming as she pauses in the middle of making onigiri. "It's been a while."

 

"Welcome home." His grandmother looks down, continuing her work on the table beside the gardens. In the back, her wand is self stirring a pot of sweet beans, "School is going well?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Homesick?"

 

"I haven't visit my friends at Mahou." Akaashi fibs, "Semi's birthday is coming up soon so I thought I would visit. It's nice to have your food again, Grandmother."

 

"Of course, my food is the best around here." She gives him a frown of disapproval, "I hope you are not here to cause havoc in the main house like your sister did four years ago. Goodness, all I wanted was normal grandchildren who can live up to the Akaashi name. What do I get instead? A rebellious granddaughter who could have worked for the Ministry or have been a foreign diplomat but instead she chose to throw away everything. You won't turn out like her, will you, Keiji?"

 

"No.... Of course not, Grandmother." He looks to the floor, feeling a stab of hurt. 

 

"The Akaashi family is one of the oldest purebloods left." She says, voice hard. "As the matriarch of the household, I will not let our line of magic die out. We have too many great wizards in our line to disappoint. You will live up to the name." She looks up at him. Her grey hair is turning white at the ends, the chin length waves pinned up in a severe bun. His grandmother reminds him of an icier version of McGonagall. "It is late. You should be sleeping."

 

There's the dismissal. Akaashi bows politely, "Good night, Grandmother." He flees the kitchens as fast as he could, nearly colliding with a floating pile of laundry as he wanders to the back gardens. The air is cool against his skin, and he listens to the quiet lapping of the water brushing against the stones and of the small waterfall somewhere deeper in the estate. 

 

"Keiji!"

 

He's suddenly engulfed by his mother, still dressed in a flowing ceremonial kimono and a traveling haori with their family crest dotting the material. She pats his face, smiling widely. He can see wisps of grey within her dark hair. "I'm sorry Keiji, but there was an emergency at the office and I had to leave. I'm back now though, here, let's take a walk around, tell me all about Hogwarts." She flicks her cherry wand and sends her bags into the house.

 

Akaashi slips on his wooden shoes, extending an elbow so his mother could hold on, but she beams at him instead, folding her hands inside her sleeves before leading the way. "Have you eaten dinner yet?"

 

"Yes."

 

"I heard sixth years there have mid-terms. Did you have any trouble at all?"

 

"None."

 

"Is their curriculum too easy then?"

 

"Not exactly," Akaashi says, "It's very different in ways that they have more hands on classes than we do, but it's all challenging regardless."

 

"And? Which classes do you enjoy?"

 

"All of them. I'm glad I signed up for the exchange."

 

His mother pats his arm lightly, "It took your grandmother a while to get around, but I'm happy you're enjoying yourself. You should do that, be free and all." She sighs forlornly, "You grew up too fast, Keiji."

 

"I'm still fifteen," He reminds her with a smile, walking through a thick bamboo thicket as he allows a baby tengu to land on his shoulder, moonlight cutting through the stalks and laying patches of light on the stone pathway.

 

"Yes, but you'll have to choose your career soon." His mother grumbles, "Grandmother will probably force you to join the Ministry, which you don't have to. Your dad and I will talk to her about it. Do you have any idea what you want to be?"

 

"I...I really like England, so I was thinking that I could transfer there and be part of the Department of Law Enforcement?"

 

"...An Auror?"

 

His ears turns slightly red, "You don't approve."

 

"No-no, it's... I didn't think you wanted to go into law enforcement, that's all." She blinks, before twisting her lips.  "Do you meet the requirements?"

 

"Yes. All of my classes are NEWT level."

 

His mother doesn't look happy. "Well, if you want to go into law enforcement and work for the British Ministry, I won't stop you."

 

"You don't look too pleased."

 

"I want my children to be happy," She smiles, before looking into one of the side apartments in the estate meant for guests visiting the residence. "But it's very hard when your Grandmother and I aren't on the same ground. I'm thankful that your sister is still around instead of running around the world like one of your cousins."

 

"Izumi is researching about dragons. Of course she would be running around everywhere."

 

"It's dangerous," His mother pouts, "My sister wasn't on board with the whole idea."

 

"Izumi's father signed her form."

 

"The main house disagreed." She sighs, "Well, enough about the main house and what the rest of your cousins are up to. You must have came back for a reason right? Eita-kun's birthday already passed." When he looks guiltily at her, she laughs, "I was invited to their family dinner when you were in Hogwarts. It's fine, I didn't tell Grandmother."

 

They sit at the edge of the forest, on grey boulders as Akaashi watches the baby tengu roll down the length of his arm to land in a thicket of weeds, nosing the grass for something. His mouth dries, "Um..."

 

His mother waits patiently.

 

"...There's someone...that I really like..."

 

"If there's someone, you don't need our permission to take them out on a date, Keiji. This is so exciting!" His mother claps her hands gleefully. "What is she like? Sweet? Is she in your house? What grade?"

 

And Akaashi's heart sinks.

 

"...No, not really. She's a he."

 

 

 

 

It's mocking him.

 

Daichi looks helplessly around the library, angry that the book he wanted is right on the top shelf and all the stools have been taken away. Sure he could go back to where he left his bag to whip out his wand, but the book is the last one of its copy and he's sure he saw one of his Ancient Runes classmates prowling for the exact same book.

 

He stretches his finger tips, straining to touch the dusty binding of the book cover, back hurting from the pressure when a paler hand reaches for it easily, and Daichi turns to tell them that he got to the book first when his voice dies.

 

"K-Kuroo!"

 

"Here." The Slytherin tiredly hands Daichi his book.

 

"Are you feeling better?" 

 

"Still tired. I feel like Bokuto tackled me off my broom and sat on my back." Kuroo offers, leaning against the bookcase before flirtatiously fluttering his long lashes at him a little. Kuroo and his stupid long lashes. It doesn't help that his voice is that much more attractive when he's recovering from a sore throat. "And what would  _you_ be doing here, Sawamura?"

 

"S-Studying."

 

"What a good student. Well, excuse me then, I'll leave now. See you." Kuroo spins, waving his hand casually as Daichi stands there, rooted to the spot. Was that it? Did Kuroo actually only tease Daichi for an amazing record of three seconds? He didn't tease him about his height? Or his hair? Or his politeness?

 

"Kuroo!"

 

"SH!" The librarian pops out of nowhere, glaring venomously at Daichi as he turns pink. Kuroo turns, an amused smirk on his face.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"W-Why don't you...study with me?"

 

The expression on Kuroo's face is unreadable. "Maybe next time, Sawamura." He leaves in a sweep of his robes, quickly striding out of the ancient runes section as Daichi continues to frown, looking where Kuroo had vanished.

 

 

 

 

 

"It's a he." Akaashi's mother repeats.

 

"Yes." He looks at the pavement, feeling his throat constrict around him. He could be thrown out of his family. He could be banished. Then what? He would disgrace their name and the image his ancestors have preserved. He quickly shuts his eyes, hot shame flowing through him because he knows it's not normal. What will his parents think of him? What will his entire family think? 

 

"Oh..." His mother says softly. "That's fine."

 

He whips his head up, "You're not disgusted?"

 

"You're my son! Why would I be disgusted?"

 

"B-Because," He says weakly, "...well, I'm not normal. I-I won't be able to extend the line-"

 

"Who  _cares_ about that? What matters most is not if our bloodline remains pure- have you seen half the wizards in our family? They did some terrible things. Coming out doesn't even meet half of their crimes." She nudges his elbow. "I know Grandmother won't be too pleased, so I won't mention it to her. I'll tell your father for you since you have to leave tomorrow, but...thank you for telling me, I know it wasn't easy."

 

Akaashi keeps quiet.

 

"When your sister told me she wanted to be a piano player, I wasn't really surprised." His mother says, "You could tell of course, that she wasn't very happy in her last few years in Mahou. She's my daughter, I could see her unhappiness. With you too, you weren't the same after you came back for winter break."

 

"A mother knows best?"

 

"It's a wise statement, not necessarily true, but we like to think that parents knows whats best for their children. It doesn't always work. While I love your father," She jerks her head towards his dark shadow walking around the kitchens for a midnight snack, tired after watching his sister's performance, "a political marriage isn't always the best."

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"No, no, I do love him, not as strongly as I could, but I love him nonetheless." She pats his hands, "We have two beautiful children, and a good life. There's nothing I want more than that, other than the fact that I want my children to be as happy as they can be. So do whatever you want, Keiji, I won't let anyone get in the way of your happiness."

 

Akaashi gives her a smile, drawing her in an one-armed hug, "Thank you, mother."

 

She pats his hair after he releases her. They both watch the baby tengu flap its fluffy wings around, gaining only enough lift to hover a few inches from the grass. "What's his name?"

 

"Bokuto Koutarou."

 

"Half Japanese?"

 

"And half muggle. He's in Gryffindor." His mother smirks at him, an uncanny resemblance to his own. "What?"

 

"Star-crossed lovers." She sings.

 

"Mother, please."

 

 

 

 

 

"-and before you start hexing each other," Their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor drones dryly, looking ready to duck behind his desk as they're about to start practicing hexes and blocks, "please get a partner, and start when **I**  say so."

 

Daichi turns to open his mouth, blinking when Kuroo crosses the room to sit next to Yaku.

 

Yaku looks confused, but he shrugs in Daichi's direction, before Ushijima tugs on his sleeve, and Daichi stands up, drawing his wand as he watches Kuroo's lanky back in the corner of his vision.

 

He's avoiding him.

 

"Start!"

 

 

 

 

"Here," Akaashi drops a package beside Daichi's plate, roasted ham with a side of mash drowning in gravy. Daichi tiredly looks up from his Arithmancy notes, eye flickering towards the Slytherin table where Akaashi had just came from before scooting over to make room for his friend.

 

"My parents?"

 

"I went back remember? They stopped me before I touched the Portkey and shoved the box at me." Akaashi yawns widely, rubbing his eyes. "So? Have you talked to Kuroo-san?"

 

Daichi stops writing.

 

"...that bad?"

 

He slowly closes his notebook, turning to glance briefly at the dark circles on Akaashi. His friend seems to look happier, eyes brighter, the high points of his cheeks flushed with color. He occasionally looks over to the Gryffindor table, eyes flitting towards the Keeper when he thinks Daichi isn't looking.

 

"What about you though?" He turns the question around, "You and that Keeper- Bokuto, right?" Daichi watches Akaashi's eyes blink evenly at him, not an ounce of his emotions being guarded.

 

"That's what I went back for," Akaashi mumbles softly, away from Ushijima's curious ears and Oikawa's too bright eyed look. "I talked to my mother about it."

 

"The main house didn't pick a fight with you?"

 

"No, she still has to tell my father first." Akaashi grimaces. "We're hoping that grandmother will be on board if my whole family is. That and well, you know how she reacted to my sister."

 

"You don't see that everyday." 

 

Akaashi rolls his eyes, "Thanks." He stands up, patting Daichi's shoulders, "I'm going to go to my common room now, see you."

 

"See you."

 

A lengthy letter encompassing his parent's worries that he hasn't replied their mail (it turns out that the Hogwarts owl he used may or may not been lost) and a lot of home made cakes and food spilled onto the table once he'd taken out everything. He reads his mother's flowy cursive, spotting a photograph and smiling at his mother trying to work Kiyoko's mother's magic camera as she fiddles with the focus lens.

 

The Great Hall is slowly emptying, everyone breaking up into clumps to study or talk quietly. Daichi sees Oikawa run inside, broomstick in one hand as he gathers the Hufflepuffs for practice. Daichi slowly packs his books away, eyes straying towards where Kuroo had sat.

 

Was the Slytherin avoiding him? What did he ever do?

 

Daichi knows. He had overstepped his boundaries when Kuroo teasingly invited him to nap with him, and despite Daichi himself being uncomfortable at the idea of flirting with him since he has zero experience, maybe this is why Kuroo is avoiding him like the plague. He makes his way to the Kitchens, entering his common room before joining Ushijima at the couches, pulling out his console since he still hasn't visited his village.

 

There's nothing else to do at night but to look out the windows, wondering where he went wrong as he listens to Asahi snore, curled up like a small mouse. Daichi looks up to the moon, before sighing.

 

 

 

"You have to stop looking like this, Kuroo."

 

"Hanamaki, what do you want?" Kuroo mumbles, too tired to lift his head properly to greet the Ravenclaw. Matsukawa hovers beside him, scrunching his eyebrows at the way Kuroo sloppily fixes his tie as they wait for breakfast to appear. 

 

"It's not even five thirty yet." Hanamaki incredulously says, slowly dropping onto the Slytherin bench, Prefect badge hanging askew on his robe. Matsukawa says something about getting some tea from the kitchens before disappearing. "You never come here before seven."

 

"Consider yourself lucky, the ever so hidden Kuroo Tetsurou lurking in the Great Hall before six appears in front of you."

 

"You're not Kuroo Tetsurou. Kuroo Tetsurou greets everyone with a wink and smile everyday, and perhaps tries to hit on everybody within five feet of himself."

 

"You know what has the exact same measurement as nine and three-quarters?"

 

"Knock it off, Kuroo." Hanamaki purses his lips, trying to be serious as Kuroo wilts. Matsukawa arrives back, three hot mugs of tea floating in front of him. 

 

"Here you go, some tea."

 

"Thanks, Issei." Kuroo grimaces, choosing to blow on his hot tea as Matsukawa dips his head down to kiss Hanamaki, tangling his hand that wasn't holding the cup into his hair.

 

"We're here to stop you, Kuroo," Hanamaki starts, face wiped blank of any emotion as Matsukawa molds his face into the same expression. Kuroo is starting to get very uncomfortable as the Ravenclaws inches their faces closer to him. "We noticed that you haven't been eating like you usually do, haven't teased Bokuto enough, haven't petted your daily dose of thirty seven cats and haven't called out Oikawa on his alien obsession."

 

"W-Wha-"

 

"Also," Matsukawa adds, "You've been acting like this ever since a month ago. It's nearly April, Kuroo, is there something bothering you? Because the match- yes, the finals, you know, the one between your house and Hufflepuff, is going to be held soon, and your co-captain told us you haven't been practicing with them. What's up with that, Captain?"

 

"Irresponsible and a slacker," Hanamaki cuts Kuroo off, glaring slightly, "We're not going to let Slytherin weasel out of this. You beat us, so you better give the school a worthy performance."

 

"Can I talk?!"

 

"Sure." Matsukawa and Hanamaki both chime at the same time.

 

Kuroo clenches his jaw, " _Look_ , I'm fine. I don't know who put you two up to this but I just recovered from an illness, okay? Did you want me to spread the flu to my teammates too?"

 

Matsukawa looks at Hanamaki, "That makes sense."

 

The latter looks at Kuroo for a second, before turning to give Matsukawa another kiss, catching him off guarded. Kuroo's eyes widens, and a familiar stab of pain hits him as he immediately whips around to the wall as fast as he could.

 

"...I knew it."

 

"What the hell was that?" Kuroo hisses, turning back. "A little warning could have been nice!"

 

"I think," Hanamaki says in a loud voice, "that you're having love problems, Kuroo."

 

" _What?_ "

 

"See, we've been kissing in front of you so often that you don't even flinch anymore, but you just did, so something's up. Come on, let's have a talk and get it off your chest- keeping your feelings to yourself isn't healthy."

 

" _What kind of twisted logic is this?_ "

 

"Cream puff logic."

 

"Oikawa put you up to this didn't he?"

 

"Kuroo," Matsukawa mumbles, "Everybody can see that there's something bothering you. If you don't want to talk about it, Takahiro and I can leave now, but we're giving you a chance to say it just to us- we won't tell Oikawa or the rest of your teammates. I know they worry enough about you."

 

Kuroo looks at them skeptically.

 

"We can wait." And as to show him, Hanamaki begins to sip his tea, leaning against Matsukawa as they lace their hands together on the Ravenclaw bench. Kuroo gathers his thoughts as the duo across of them begin a thumb wrestling match, Hanamaki losing spectacularly against Matsukawa. He watches them scuffle, Matsukawa holding Hanamaki's attacks by his arm and laughing quietly.

 

Would it really make him feel better if he opened his mouth? It's not like Daichi will spontaneously appeared and make him feel better. Kuroo has been avoiding Daichi simply because he sees Kiyoko too much in his classes and it's painful. It sucks to see Daichi frown at him, asking him what's wrong when Kuroo so desperately wants to tell him why but he  _can't_.

 

"I think this is the universe giving me a payback for being such a flirt. I just didn't mean to fall in love with him, okay? But he's just- he's..."

 

"The most amazing person you've ever met, right?" Hanamaki says, flitting his eyes towards Matsukawa and Kuroo nods dumbly, shoulders hunched forward as he cradles the cup in his hands.

 

"He's still really kind to me even though I've been teasing him since the first day. Most people would just tell me to fuck off, but no, he takes it all in stride and sasses me back, Makki. He doesn't mind copying out his notes twice when I'm sick, god damn he's so reliable? Is it natural for someone to be that kind? I saw him split up a fight with some of the wilder Gryffindor kids in the hallways a few months ago without batting an eyelash. What the hell."

 

"Wow."

 

"But he's dating her!" Kuroo moans into his hands, "I can't just waltz in there and fuck shit up! I don't want him to hate me, but I can't stand sitting next to him anymore! These feelings have to stop somewhere-  _preferably right now!_ "

 

"You can't really control your feelings, man." Someone pats him on his shoulders. "Otherwise, that would be a really fucking useful thing to do. You just gotta power through."

 

"Or you know Kuroo," Hanamaki says beside his ear, "If you tell him your true feelings you can get over him?"

 

Kuroo squints at him, the cogs in his brain turning. "That...that could work. Definitely. If I tell myself that it's time, I should be able to get the House Cup for Slytherin." He grins at Hanamaki at the same time waffles and porridge starts to appear on the tables, jugs of orange juice and milk decorating the tables. The castle slowly wakes, Prefects wandering around the halls for a quick breakfast before patrolling. "Thanks, Makki!"

 

Matsukawa blinks as Kuroo shoves a piece of toast in his mouth, running towards the entrance. "Where are you going?"

 

"Joining my team for practice! I feel better now! Later, Mattsun!"

 

Matsukawa hums beside Hanamaki as a few early stragglers make it past the door, a few of them yawning and still wearing pajamas before piling some cereal in a bowl and going back to their beds. They both sit down at the still empty Ravenclaw bench, spooning some eggs and sausages.

 

"Should I have said that?" Hanamaki says uneasily, "I feel like he's going to screw it up somehow and it's my fault."

 

"Kuroo knows what he's doing. At least I hope so."

 

Hanamaki nudges Matsukawa's thigh with his, snorting. "You hope so. What if Suga goes for my head huh? Not even your absurdly long legs can help me run away from him."

 

"Rest in peace, cream puff."

 

"Oh fuck you." He scowls, dodging when Matsukawa laughs before missing and kissing his cheek instead. 

 

"Come on."

 

"Fine." He allows Matsukawa to slide his lips against his, breathing in his faint cologne before there's a soft smack on his head and Matsukawa pulls back, grinning at Oikawa, who's pointing a finger to his Prefect badge and  _there are first years here Mattsun don't you dare scar them!_

"Hey Kuroo," Daichi says, watching Kuroo nearly slipping on the mud he'd tracked in from the pitch to turn towards his voice.

 

"Oh, Sawamura, what are you doing this late?" Muddy would be an understatement. It's been raining like the lake itself has emptied over Hogwarts. Dungeons one and two are flooding constantly, and Kuroo looked like a drowned rat, robes clinging to his frame as Daichi feels heat come up his chest. The Slytherin looked calmer some how, less guarded. Maybe whatever he was going through has passed.

 

"I could ask you the same," He gestures to his book bag, "I'm just returning from the library. Late night practice?"

 

A nod, "I've been sick so I decided to practice by myself." Kuroo slows down enough for Daichi to catch up. He walks beside him, their shoulders close enough for Daichi to smell the rain and earth off him. His bangs stick to his face, making him look more vulnerable and child-like as he opens his jaws in a large yawn.

 

"Why don't you ask someone to help you?"

 

"Are you kidding me? In this weather? Even Bokuto wanted to stay in," Kuroo snickers, "I would mind usually, but he's getting some tutoring help with Akaashi, which means he's trying his damned hardest to flirt with him. Has Akaashi noticed?"

 

"Yep."

 

"Killer. They went to Hogsmeade didn't they?"

 

"Yes, Bokuto seemed very happy after that."

 

"You have no idea." Kuroo hums, stopping in the middle of a stranded hallway when the flames spontaneously splutters out. A few yells from nearby clubs in distant classrooms greets them, echoing. Daichi hears a slip, and a heavy thud as Kuroo fall. "Ow."

 

He's really blind in the dark. Daichi reaches down where he thinks Kuroo is, stretching his hand, "Here, my hand is out-"

 

"I'm heavy."

 

"I can pull you up-"

 

_Thud._

 

Kuroo's chest vibrates as Daichi picks his head up, thankful for the lack of a full moon as he tries his best to scramble off. "You can pull me up, huh?"

 

"Your hand is slimy! And it's dark!" He's covered head to waist in cold, wet mud as Kuroo continues to laugh. A few students peep out into the hallways, casting  _lumos_ from their wands to see an indignant Daichi and a Kuroo who's trying to stifling his giggles. Daichi dares to touch his cheek as Kuroo's grins widens. It's covered in mud.

 

"You look very handsome like that, Sawamura."

 

"Thanks." He snaps, rummaging in his sleeve for his wand before murmuring  _scourgify_ and feeling the nasty muck lift off him. With a twist of his wrist, he wipes the dirt off Kuroo as well. "You don't look as terrible now."

 

"You wound me." Kuroo says. Daichi expects it to be accompanied with a wink or grin or some kind of teasing, but Kuroo's face suddenly turns solemn.

 

Daichi isn't sure what to make of the tense air present between them, but the club heads are all ushering the younger students back in, already filling each classroom with blue bell flames. Kuroo looks down at his feet, brows pulling together in the middle of his forehead.

 

"...Kuroo?"

 

"I have something to say to you, Sawamura."

 

"I-I do too," Daichi stammers, suddenly feeling his chest press against his ribs weirdly, like something bad was about to happen, which, seeing by Kuroo's expression, something bad might actually happen. "Something's bothering you, right? Why don't you talk? I'm willing to listen."

 

Kuroo shoots him a painful smile, "It's kinda pathetic to talk to you when you're the root of my problems."

 

Daichi stands there, stunned as Kuroo continues to twitch his mouth into a smile.

 

"I'm sorry? I-I didn't-"

 

"I like you," Kuroo says it loud and clear, eyes clear as he stands with his back straight, so different from the Kuroo Daichi has been around these past few months. He used to slouch, shoulders pulled in like it was trying to protect his heart. "I really, really like you a lot, and that's what's been eating away at me the past few months."

 

Daichi wonders if the universe is laughing at him, because that's what he wanted to say to Kuroo, but his timing has never felt right-

 

"I think...that you're really amazing." The faintest of blushes begins to settle across his cheeks, "And very dependable. I'm glad I sprayed you with glitter." Kuroo stops, looking calmer now, ducking his head so the shadows falls across his face, blocking his eyes as his voice cracks slightly, "Well, then, that's all. Have fun with Kiyoko, I'll see around, Sawamura."

 

Surging forward, Daichi tries to catch the back of his Quidditch robes before Kuroo waves his wand.

 

The Slytherin disappears.

 

"Invisibility Charm-" Daichi whispers, before running and stretching his arms blindly, "Wait! Kuroo! Come back, you're getting all of this  _wrong!_ " He looks at the floors, trying to pick out the dirty tracks and cursing when it's also wiped clean. He stands there, staring at the end of the hallway as he bites his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

 

"...I don't like Kiyoko, idiot."

 

 

 

 

"He confessed to me."

 

The mirror in front of his dorm room stares back at him, before quietly telling him that the back of his head is sticking up. Daichi groans, shedding his clothes before standing in the shower, water entering his vision.

 

Kuroo has the best timing it seems. It was smart, Daichi reluctantly admits, to say it on Friday just before the students are expected to go to bed. The Quidditch finals between Slytherin and Hufflepuff is currently playing. He's missing it, having woken up late since he went to bed at four in the morning. He'd tossed and turned before helplessly trudging to the kitchens for a glass of warm milk.

 

He figures he could have this time to soak in all the hot water before making it down to the pitch. There's a little window at the top of the bathroom, and Daichi could hear the entire Hogwarts population cheering as Yachi's commentary is magically blasted throughout the castle.

 

" _-Quaffle in Hufflepuff's possession! Yahaba to Kyoutani! Hufflepuff madly zooming towards Slytherin- can Sugawara save it? No! Hufflepuff scores! 50-40!_ "

 

When Daichi steps out, hair half dry, he sees Akaashi leaning against the wall across the barrels.

 

"Aren't you watching the game?"

 

"I was waiting for you." Akaashi says, dress shirt rolled to his elbows, "Let's go."

 

Daichi keeps quiet as Akaashi leads them from the castle towards the pitch. He's thankful that his friend can pick up on emotions easily, opting to keep quiet and let Daichi process his thoughts.

 

"He confessed to me."

 

"I heard." Akaashi murmurs, hiking a hill before he has to raise his voice. The stadium comes into view, and with that, Daichi's ears starts to ring from how loud it is. "Kuroo told all of us last night. Gathered us together before retiring to bed."

 

"Like a prayer circle."

 

"He left early in the morning, so I don't know how he's doing right now." Akaashi leads him to the ground level, where they stand off to the edge of Slytherin's hoops. The stands are so packed that there are some brave souls like them who are titling their head up to watch the game. Yachi excitedly yells out the score as Yaku does a victory lap around the pitch.

 

" _60-60 Slytherin!_ "

 

Akaashi crosses his arms as the game continues, the crowds shrieking as Kuroo leads an attack with Tsukishima and Yaku following him. Daichi can't help but watch Kuroo's lean figure roll in mid-air to avoid a Bludger before getting the red Quaffle pass the hoop.

 

"- _AND HE SCORES! CAPTAIN KUROO TETSUROU CONTINUES TO LEAD SLYTHERIN TO 70-60!_ " Yachi energetically yells, " _HUFFLEPUFF IN POSSESSION!_ "

 

Daichi lets his eyes wander around the crowd, seeing Iwaizumi and the rest of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw team cheering from the middle stands. Oikawa streaks forward, brown eyes flitting across the field as he goes up against Kageyama. His palms starts to sweat as the game wears on, Kageyama pulling a few feints, tricking Oikawa into crashing onto a sand dune before a Hufflepuff whacks a Bludger towards him.

 

Kageyama swerves out of the way just in time, and the crowds scatter as the Bludger slams into the benches, before zooming right back into play.

 

" _T-That was really dangerous! Slytherin in possession! Yaku, Kuroo, Yaku, back to Kuroo! Tsukishima narrowly misses a Bludger and- SNATCHED BY HUFFLEPUFF! HUFFLEPUFF IN POSSESSION! Kyoutani dodging all the Chasers and Beaters- will he score? Sugawara of Slytherin getting ready, hands held at his side. Kyoutani passes- IT MISSES!_ "

 

"I'm going to go for a walk," He mumbles to Akaashi, who starts to stand up before catching his look. 

 

"Okay."

 

Daichi makes his way out of the pitch, choosing to sit on the crest of the hill before he feels the presence of Kiyoko, dark hair blowing in the wind. 

 

"May I join?"

 

"Of course." Kiyoko daintily bends her knees, trying to tame her hair as the wind freely plays with it. 

 

They sit like that, the stadium cheering in the background as the Giant Squid lazily floats across the waters, waving its tentacles at them before plunging back into the dark depths. Daichi sighs, splaying out into his back. He knows what to do right after the game ended. He needs to confront Kuroo.

 

"Is something troubling you, Shimizu-san?" He turns to look at Kiyoko. "You usually stay to watch the entire game."

 

Kiyoko smiles, "Not really. It's my first time in the podium, and the teachers were getting very excited, so I decided to take a walk."

 

"Yachi seems to be getting a hang of it. Do you remember the first game of the year?"

 

"Where the little Slytherin fell off his broom? Yes," Kiyoko smiles, "Akaashi-san is lucky to have played in the Inter House cup, even though it was for a short amount of time." She looks far away, "It's such a shame this year has passed so quickly."

 

"We still have two more months." Daichi says, trying to cheer her up. "And we still have finals and all."

 

"Still," Kiyoko shrugs, "I wish time was slower."

 

"You and Yachi doing okay?"

 

Kiyoko blushes prettily, and Daichi can sort of see why Kuroo thinks he's dating her. Her complexion is flawless, dark lashes fluttering as she blinks. "Yes, she agreed to come to my residence once school is out and we're on summer holiday."

 

"That's great!"

 

"And how is your love life going, Sawamura?"

 

"Who..."

 

She smiles sympathetically, "News gets around. Some younger kids were talking about it in the Ravenclaw Tower last night when I was studying. Kuroo-san, wasn't it?"

 

He can feel his cheeks burn, and he stubbornly sets his jaws, "Yeah. School flirt and all."

 

"I think it's sweet. He seems very gentle around you, bashful even." She grins, "Oikawa-san was talking to me how good you two looked together at the Yule Ball."

 

"T-That was ages ago!" 

 

He hears a quick pair of feet stomping across the ground, and Iwaizumi hurling towards them, eyes too bright as he opens his mouth.

 

"Hey!" He yells, "They're getting the Snitch! Come back in!"

 

Daichi and Kiyoko turn to look at each other before they grin, picking up their robes to follow Iwaizumi back in. Daichi's heart is pounding, head muffled as they pass through the underbelly of one of the stands, then, he sees Kageyama and Oikawa, yellow and green plunging vertically as the wind ruffles their bangs back. They're diving, quidditch robes fluttering behind them as they both stretch their fingers out, fingers shaking as Daichi can see their mouths work to urge their brooms to move faster and faster.

 

Iwaizumi clamps his hand down on Daichi's shoulders, short fingernails digging into his uniform as the Seekers both plummet like falling stars. Daichi watches all the players stop playing, hovering in mid air as both sides are screaming. He sees little Hinata Shouyou yelling at Kageyama to stretch further, his little sister doing the same as they lean forward.

 

Oikawa's gloves surround the Snitch, and both Seekers pull the nose of their brooms just in time. The crowds erupt, yellow sparks shooting all around as the stadium yells itself hoarse with victory. Oikawa stops a couple of feet in front of them, dismounting and nearly tumbling over on the grass before Iwaizumi runs to him and tackles him.

 

All the players descend, Hufflepuff jumping on Oikawa and Iwaizumi in a pack of yellow as they disappear under the bodies. Students start to pour onto the pitch. Akaashi calmly make his way over, before pointing behind Daichi's shoulder.

 

Kuroo stands there, sweaty from head to toe as he tiredly looks at Daichi and Kiyoko standing side by side. The captain offers a meek smile and wave, students passing either side of them as Daichi steels himself and moves.

 

"Sawamura?" Kuroo rasps, before Daichi grabs the front of his green robes and goes on his tip toes to brush his lips against Kuroo's.

 

"I've been meaning to tell you for a very long time, but there's no Kiyoko." He pulls back, seeing Kuroo's ears turn red as he widens his eyes. Daichi lowers his feet, ducking his head abashedly, feeling the stadium turn quiet as everyone turn to them. He wants to disappear, but instead his voice hitches up, "I mean, I like you too, just...to let you know." He looks up to see Kuroo staring at him, mouth open.

 

"Are... are you serious?"

 

"I like you. A lot." 

 

Then, Kuroo laughs, wrapping his arms around Daichi and tucking his head between the groove where his neck and shoulder meets. Daichi could feel the heat coming off him before Kuroo chuckles in his ear, lifting him slightly off his feet. There's a light brush of lips against his ear, and he feels his body start to flush. "Me too. I like you a lot."

 

Daichi chortles weakly, brushing Kuroo's damp bangs to kiss his cheek before he hears a loud chorus of wolf whistling. He sees Akaashi beam at them, eyes crinkling as he smiles. Oikawa is hobbling forward, body stiff from flying as he has an arm draped against a happy Iwaizumi. "Go get him, Kuroo!"

 

"Ignore them." Kuroo mumbles, turning an alarming shade of red as he drops his hands to Daichi's waist, curling him closer. They touch foreheads, Daichi grimacing when Kuroo laughs at the moisture gathered at his hairline. From here, Daichi can see the light sprinkle of freckles across Kuroo's nose and the spray of red. "Sorry for my sweaty-ness."

 

Daichi leans in, lips stretched out in a smile as Kuroo drops his broom to curl put both of his gloves on his hips, lips meeting his eagerly. Daichi opens an eye to see Kuroo flip the bird to their audience, who are laughing and clapping before Kuroo dips him, his bangs tickling his forehead.

 

"Hi." The Slytherin shyly smiles, cheeks flushing.

 

"Hey." Daichi laughs, as Kuroo kisses him again.

 

 

 

 

"You won." Goes Akaashi's voice. Bokuto turns, grinning widely as Kuroo and Daichi are smiling and making gooey eyes at each other right in the middle of the pitch. 

 

"Akaashi! Hey!" Bokuto turns his complete attention to him, "I won what?"

 

"The bet between us." Akaashi jerks his head fondly to Kuroo and Daichi, "I said it would take more than three weeks, you said more than a week, and you're closer." 

 

"Oh right!"

 

"Do you know what you want?"

 

Bokuto nods, looking at the ground.

 

"Well?"

 

He opens his mouth.

 

Akaashi frowns, "I'm sorry, what?"

 

"I'm not going to make you do something but..." Bokuto flicks his wand out, flowers popping into the air as Akaashi stares at the bouquet, a knowing look replacing his surprise. "I'm wondering if you'll go on a date with me? And maybe be my boyfriend?"

 

"Silly," Akaashi laughs, pulling back to gather the small pile of violets. Bokuto's heart races, his feet going unsteady as he sees Akaashi smile. "Of course, where do you want to go for our first date?"

 

"Really?" He croaks, hearing Kuroo start to sneeze vehemently in the background from the pollen spreading around the stadium. Akaashi is looking at him with the gentlest expression, the edges of his eyes crinkling. "Really?"

 

"I've...liked you too, Bokuto-san." His ears are turning red, and he bunches the flowers in one hand to twine his fingers with Bokuto's. "I would like it if we...go on dates. And stuff."

 

"Very eloquent." He beams, weak with happiness. Akaashi ducks his head, embarrassed before Bokuto pulls him into a hug, breathing in the minty shampoo Akaashi uses and feeling the warmness spread from his heart to his fingers and toes. He whispers quietly into Akaashi's ear, "Can you feel how fast my heart is racing?"

 

"Mine is the same." Akaashi confesses. Bokuto is literally going to float away with happiness, and he broadly grins over at Kuroo to see him give him a thumbs up, Oikawa making a heart with his hands and shooting them the sappiest smile ever.

 

"Keiji." He tries.

 

"Y-Yes, Boku- Bokuto-san?"

 

"Koutarou," He says, trying to mimic Akaashi's sternest expression. "No more Bokuto-san."

 

"It's a habit, Bokuto-san." Akaashi whispers, flushed with happiness as they bump noses. "Koutarou-san."

 

" _Koutarou_."

 

"Koutarou-san."

 

Bokuto sighs a little, fingers still buzzing with energy as he wounds his fingers with Akaashi's. He hears Oikawa sniff, teary eyed as Iwaizumi is left to deal with the champion. Bokuto ducks down to kiss Akaashi on the cheek at the same time Akaashi tilts his head up the same way. Their lips collide, and they both freeze, lips tinging in pain before Akaashi snickers, and pushes on Bokuto's mouth with more pressure, gently opening his mouth.

 

His lip must be cut accidentally, but Bokuto ignores the metal in his mouth before finally,  _finally_ twining his hand in Akaashi's hair like he's always wanted to after months and months of long, painful pining. Akaashi sighs a little into his mouth, squeezing his hands before pulling apart a little.

 

" _Episkey_." Akaashi mouths.

 

Bokuto laughs, before complying to his urge of kissing Akaashi again, sun warm on their body as the stadium continues to cheer.

 

 

 

 

Daichi opens his eyes, the Slytherin surprisingly quiet as he blinks to see Kuroo curled up on the couch, head pillowed by his thighs as he sprawls out horizontally. Kuroo's black cat is sleeping in front of the fireplace, its body rising up and down as the green flames flicker softly.

 

"We fell asleep." He mumbles, rubbing his eyes. They were suppose to be studying for finals, but they've been a little more side tracked when Kuroo announced that his head hurts from memorizing Artihmancy formulas and Daichi should really give him a kiss or two to motivate him.

 

"Come here." Kuroo sleepily drawls, sitting up and extending an arm forward. Daichi tilts his head down onto Kuroo's chest, heart beat slow and steady as Kuroo curls in more into his body heat. "Oikawa's your Prefect, he can turn a blind eye to this."

 

"If I get in trouble," Daichi yawns, "it's completely your fault."

 

Kuroo presses a kiss on his forehead, lips gentle. "'Kay, sweetie."

 

 

 

 

"Freedom." Bokuto lazily cheers, limbs resembling a star fish as he splays out on the fields. His last finals just finished a couple of minutes ago, and he'd snagged Akaashi along with him to see the other sixth and seventh years whooping around in joy. One group of seventh years even going as far to build a bonfire to burn their notes in the courtyard. A few others are enjoying the weather like them, basking in the shade as they watch the sun set.

 

"My head hurts."

 

"C'mere," Bokuto pats the space of grass beside him. Akaashi's face appears to him, upside down as he frowns a little. "Aw come on!"

 

Akaashi drops, head falling gracefully beside Bokuto's as he eagerly twines his hand around Akaashi's. The past few weeks have been an absolute dream. He and Kuroo were literally floating on cloud nine despite exams.

 

"The Feast is this weekend." 

 

Bokuto grumbles, "You're ruining the moment."

 

Akaashi rolls over, pressing a soft kiss to the edge of his mouth before Bokuto squirms, and Akaashi slots his lips against his properly. "Sorry."

 

"S'okay," Bokuto says, worming over to snuggle next to the Slytherin. Their sleeves are rolled up as they take the shade underneath one of the many willows lining the lake front. 

 

Akaashi is drawing Japanese characters into Bokuto's hands again, finger tracing swirls and dashes. "You haven't taken me out on a date, you know."

 

"Ugh! I know, and I'm sorry! Finals and-"

 

"I'm only teasing." Another kiss, "I know how busy you were, with Quidditch and all."

 

"But there's no more Hogsmeade trip...and your Portkeys are leaving in two days." Bokuto closes his eyes, "Why didn't we get together sooner? Damn it, I wish you could come back here."

 

Akaashi sits up, a leaf in his hair, "You don't know?"

 

"Know what?"

 

"We're coming back here again next year. McGonagall told us. The British and Japanese Ministry of Magic dealed it out and agreed to it. They even got permission for us to graduate with you all, if we want to."

 

"That's the best news I've heard all day!" Bokuto puts his head on Akaashi's shoulders, grinning even though Akaashi can't see it. "We'll send letters to each other then, let's swap addresses later."

 

"I have more good news."

 

Bokuto blinks.

 

Akaashi laces their hands together, "My grandmother will be in Hokkaido dealing with some dragon keepers all summer long until winter sets in, so the main house will be quite empty. I talked to Sawamura's parents. If you want, you and Kuroo-san can come over for two weeks for the last half of our summer vacation. Yachi is going to live with Kiyoko-san too, and I think Nishinoya is coming along as well. What do you say? There's an owl cafe in Tokyo."

 

"Owl cafe? Vacation with my boyfriend? In Tokyo? With Kuroo? Yes!" Bokuto whoops, jumping up to his feet. "Hell yeah! Time to try some coffee jelly!"

 

 

 

 

The sun is shining quite brightly today.

 

"Let's make a good impression for them, yeah?"

 

Bokuto grins, holding the tin can in his hand as they wait for the Portkey to activate. His family is standing ways from Platform 9 and 3/4, waving as Kuroo's mother looks disapprovingly from her vantage point of the train. Kuroo decided that using a Portkey in the train station was safer than delving deep into the woods to avoid muggle's wandering eyes. 

 

"Be safe!" His mother calls out from the side, holding Bokuto's sister by her hand. "No pranks!"

 

"Don't worry, auntie!" Kuroo says, grinning when his old boot starts to glow. He and Bokuto share a knowing look, "At least there's no castles or brooms to dive bomb into this time."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going to be a senior this year in high school and i was wondering if anyone is interested in me commissioning a fic for them? university is expensive and i would really like it if i didn't have to depend on my parents so much for money ;v; shoot me an ask or something if you're interested!
> 
> tumblr @awkwardegeworth  
> twitter @yaboyhajime


End file.
